Love Make Us Bind
by rosecchin
Summary: Percayalah, aku akan selalu memilihmu, Itachi. Kau tidak perlu ragu. Karena aku selalu ada disini mengharapkanmu. Itachi/Hinata AU. buat tante Sheng yang tersayang. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Make Us Bind**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Rosecchi**

**Standard warning applied. **_**No flame, please**_**. **_**No copycat!**_

**Itachi and Hinata AU.**

.

.

.

―**They say don't fall in love with your boss. And i did it. Fall in love with my boss―**

.

.

**.**

**Untuk apa aku hidup, jika derita terus menghampiriku?**

.

**A**ku menghirup oksigen bersih di pekaranganku, dalam dan pelan. Memenuhi paru-paru yang selama setahun ini terperangkap di lingkungan kuat akan aroma kesedihan. Lalu mengeluarkannya lagi, terus berulang sampai seperti itu. Dirasa lebih tenang dan aku tak merasa penat, barulah aku gerakkan kembali kelopak mataku. Bunga-bunga tulip dan mawar yang kutanam di dekat pagar, terlihat lebih segar dengan siraman cahaya yang melimpah dari matahari dan sedikit cipratan air. Lalu aku mendongak, langit masih berwarna abu-abu dan aku merapatkan sweter usangku. Setidaknya, untuk bernafas aku tak perlu mengeluarkan uang.

Entah mengapa, pagi ini airmataku kembali jatuh tanpa sebab. Dadaku terasa sesak dan aku merasa gelisah. Ujung sweter ku gunakan mengelap pipiku yang basah. Aku gemetar menekan selang air yang kugunakan untuk menyiram bonsai dan pohon bugenvil yang ditanam oleh mendiang ibuku. Warna bunganya terlihat kusam. Aku segera menahan isakan yang lebih keras, malu pada tetangga sebelah. Kuintip langit yang berwarna biru, iri pada burung gereja yang bebas terbang disana.

Kegiatan itu menjadi rutinitas hidupku yang selalu berjuang sendiri. Percayalah, hidup tanpa orangtua, dan mengurus adik yang 'kekurangan' itu sulit. Orangtuaku sudah meninggal, kecelakaan pesawat enam tahun yang lalu dan meninggalkan aku dan adikku begitu saja. Adikku berhasil selamat dari maut dengan menyisakan kecatatan fisik dan tekanan mental yang berat. Menurut dokter, otaknya terlalu syok melihat mayat kedua orangtuanya yang mati mengenaskan dan berhari-hari terapung di laut. Aku yang baru saja menyelesaikan ujian masuk SMA hanya bisa terpaku, terdiam, lalu tak percaya dengan semua berita itu. Aku menghabiskan seluruh ongkosku dengan naik shinkansen. Terlambat, bendera kuning telah terpasang di pagar rumahku. Aku tak bisa menjerit saat melihat peti mati berisikan jasad orangtuaku yang mengenaskan.

Saat itu hujan turun dengan deras, bahkan jas hujan peninggalan ayahku tak bisa menahan rembesan air yang semakin membuat kemeja hitamku basah. Aku menatap mayat kedua orangtuaku yang ditimbun tanah dan akhirnya tertutup sempurna. Orang-orang yang mengelilingiku hanya bisa menatap simpati, menepuk bahuku dan mengatakan semoga orangtuaku tenang di alam sana. Waktu itu, aku bisa melihat mawar putih kesukaan ibuku terlihat layu. Badai yang turun menyamarkan wajahku yang kelelahan sehabis menangis. Airmata hujan membasuh habis wajah dan mataku yang sembab. Kamboja berguguran dan aku terdiam di depan makam kedua orangtuaku. Aku berharap ada orang yang datang memayungiku, dan menghiburku. Itu semua hanya harapan, dan aku semakin tersudut dengan kenyataan kematian orangtuaku.

Mereka meninggalkanku seorang diri. Aku merasa sangat kesepian dan tak bisa berpikir. Waktu itu aku hanya bisa bergantung pada jas hujan dan mantel rusak yang kugunakan. Hujan menyerangku habis-habisan dan mencampurkan airmataku menjadi satu. Aku berilusi melihat Neji, sepupuku yang kusayangi tersenyum padaku, padahal aku tahu, dia sudah mati bersama keluargaku.

Besoknya, pihak rumah sakit meneleponku. Pelayat yang kemarin berdatangan memberikanku sejumlah uang. Pihak asuransi yang ayah ikuti memberitahuku bahwa ayah masih sempat meninggalkan uang yang tak seberapa. Dengan kondisi separuh terkena demam, rumah sakit mencecarku dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Rasa pusing yang hebat kurasa cukup membuatku melontarkan jawaban yang asal-asalan. Tagihan rumah sakit menghabiskan seluruh harta warisan. Yang tersisa saat itu hanyalah sebuah rumah mungil tetap, perabotan rumah ala kadarnya dan tabungan SMP yang tak seberapa. Hanabi masih koma dan aku mati-matian bekerja menebus semuanya. Harga obat dan perban itu benar-benar tak murah. Lagi-lagi aku tak punya uang sebagai pegangan. Beruntung, aku diterima di SMA favorit satu-satunya di Tokyo dengan jalur beasiswa. Saat itu aku bisa tidur dengan lelap tanpa mata yang sembap. Setidaknya, bebanku cukup berkurang. Adikku hanya bisa tertidur di ranjang tanpa kedua kakinya dan aku kasihan pada masa mudanya yang hancur seketika. Lalu tanganku menarik selimut satu-satunya, menatap wajah Hanabi lalu aku memaksakan diri terbang ke alam mimpi.

Aku bekerja sebagai editor di sebuah penerbit, mengandalkan kemampuan bahasa Inggrisku yang lumayan. Ponselku dijual, dan diganti dengan telepon rumah yang murah. Gaun-gaun yang dulu dibelikan Ayah aku jual kembali ke penjahit dan toko pakaian bekas. Uang yang ku terima, lumayan untuk sekedar makan dengan nasi. Mati-matian aku menahan rasa iri saat melewati pusat perbelanjaan. Sebenarnya, aku tak tertarik dengan harga baju cantik yang miring ataupun potongan harga besar-besaran. Dari balik kaca toko roti dan cake, aku hanya bisa menahan lapar saat semerbak wangi manis menguar keluar. Aku hanya iri pada teman-temanku yang tertawa bebas di cafe ujung restoran. Mereka semua bebas mengobrolkan fashion, cinta dan pertemanan. Walau aku tak tertarik dengan semua topik itu, aku tetaplah remaja perempuan biasa. Topik yang selalu berputar di benakku, Hanabi, uang dan derita yang tak berkesudahan.

Aku juga butuh pelukan hangat seorang ibu, nasihat berguna dari ayah dan profil seorang kakak. Lalu, adik yang manis dan manja padaku. Aku butuh mereka. Masakan ibu jauh lebih enak dari masakanku. Ayah selalu bisa memecahkan soal pelajaran dengan mudah dan Neji pasti membantuku belajar di bidang olahraga yang menjadi kelemahanku. Rasa lelahku mencapai batasnya.

Sekarang, langit berwarna biru dengan sedikit sapuan warna kekuningan dan kadar kelembapan udara mulai berkurang. Sinar matahari membuat suhu tubuhku naik. Awan putih bergumpal seperti kapas. Nafasku tak lagi berembun dan aku sedikit meregangkan lenganku. Lalu aku berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Udaranya tak sedingin diluar. Burung gereja yang tadi terbang kesana-kemari kulihat sedang bertengger di pohon cemara pekarangan rumah.

Tombol kompor aku tekan. Api menyala dengan warna biru. Mentega di atas wajan mulai meleleh dan menebar wangi. Saat aku memasukkan bumbu jadi ke dalam nasi goreng pagi hari, kudengar suara decitan roda yang khas. Hanabi terbangun. Kakinya yang diamputasi dan tangannya yang di gips membuatnya tak bisa banyak beraktivitas. Tangan mungilnya menggerakan roda kursi. Dia tersenyum dan bertanya,

"Na-nasi go-goyeng?"

Aku mengangguk. Kupercepat gerakan tanganku dan menaruh sepiring nasi goreng yang masih mengepul. Nasi goreng memang salah satu andalan dan kesukaan Hanabi. Senyum adikku terlihat menyedihkan dengan bekas luka bakar dimana-mana. Dia satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang kumiliki. Dan aku tak mau kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi. Aku duduk, menatap repotnya Hanabi menggunakan sendok dengan tangan yang diperban.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa minggu bekerja di koran lokal, aku mulai bisa memperbaiki hidupku dari nol. Nasi dan daging bisa kubeli. Tak ada lagi tagihan rumah sakit atau denging suara telepon yang berdering. Luka-luka Hanabi sudah mengering dan hidungku sudah berhenti mencium bau anyir. Aku memasang internet dan membeli seperangkat komputer untuk Hanabi. Kudaftarkan ia di sekolah internet dan homeschooling. Karena aku tahu, jika dia dimasukkan ke sekolah negeri, dia pasti menjadi korban bully. Hanabi hanya mengalami depresi berat, bukan kecacatan mental. Dan aku tak mau merusak harga dirinya. Aku beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Kakak berangkat dulu ya," rambutku bertambah panjang. Aku mengancingkan kemeja putihku. Hanabi belum selesai dengan sarapannya. Aku meraih gelas, memutar keran dan meneguk airnya.

"Hari ini kakak wisuda ya?" aku cukup terkejut, Hanabi berbicara tak gagu lagi. Sepertinya semalaman dia berusaha keras untuk tidak gagu lagi. Hanya beberapa kosakata yang dia kuasai. Hanabi tahu cara membangkitkan semangatku.

Aku tersenyum dan berharap tak ada sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpaku. Karena aku tahu setiap kali aku bahagia, pasti dalam sekejap badai bencana sekecil apapun menghapus semuanya. Sering sekali hidupku seperti itu. Makanya, aku terbiasa tidak terlalu banyak berharap.

"Hmm," Aku tersenyum, "Do'akan yang terbaik."

"Selalu." Sebelum aku mengunci pintu ku sempatkan mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati di rumah. Sudah kuajarkan bagaimana cara memakai telepon, nomor polisi dan ambulans. Cara membayar tagihan listrik dan air. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sepatu terbaik yang dibelikan ibuku sudah melapisi kedua kakiku. Lalu pintu apartemen tertutup.

**.**

**Rosecchi**

**.**

Kakiku turun dari bus berwarna biru. Kampus terlihat ramai hari ini. Banyak penjual balon di depan gerbang utama. Spanduk besar bertuliskan ucapan selamat pada calon wisudawan tergantung di banyak tempat. Kesannya terlihat penuh dan acak-acakan. Mobil-mobil mewah berjajar dengan rapih memenuhi lapangan parkir. Aku menubruk dan ditubruk banyak orang. Rambut panjang yang sudah kusisir rapi sepertinya sekarang berantakan.

Pohon besar yang menjadi tempat favorit untuk bersantai, membaca buku dan mendengarkan musik sudah diambil alih oleh sekumpulan remaja yang sedang makan bento dibawahnya. Mungkin sekarang aku harus beralih ke perpustakaan. Punggungku terasa pegal dan bahuku terasa berat dengan ransel denimku. Aku duduk di bangku kayu tak jauh dari pohon itu.

Aku tidak punya sahabat yang benar-benar seorang sahabat. Mereka mendekatiku saat kehidupanku masih berjalan semestinya. Dan ketika aku terpuruk sendirian di jurang kesedihan, mereka menjauhiku dan bersikap seolah tak mengenalku. Aku berusaha menjalin kembali hubungan persahabatan itu, tapi mereka tak mau. Karena itu, aku sering duduk sendirian di kampus. Awalnya aku memang sedih, tapi lama kelamaan, aku terbiasa. Aku belajar di kampus demi kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk diriku sendiri dan Hanabi.

Kulihat jam besar di taman kampus. Masih ada waktu dua jam lagi untuk diwisuda. Rok putihku kusut, dan sepatu pantofelku sedikit berdebu. Aku berputar haluan, menuju arah toilet wanita. Aku ingin memperlihatkan senyum terbaikku di foto wisuda pada Hanabi. Yah, aku tahu sepertinya toilet wanita akan penuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kursi biru di deret ketiga, ujung kiri menjadi tempat dudukku. Punggungku bersandar nyaman di kursi empuk ini. Aku memeluk tas denimku. Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. Lagi-lagi aku dikuasai oleh rasa sedih. Hampir semua yang akan diwisuda sekarang saling mengambil foto dengan anggota keluarganya. Aku iri, sangat iri. Sepertinya aku menjadi gadis paling menyedihkan di ruangan ini.

Panggung dihias dengan bunga-bunga yang meriah. Pilihan warnanya berpusat pada merah, kuning dan putih. Pita-pita yang besar panjang tergantung di atas dinding. Banyak sekali mahasiswa yang menjadi fotografer dadakan. Ballroom kampus terlihat penuh dengan ribuan bangku yang sulit kuhitung. Meja prasmanan terlihat penuh, membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk mengambil makanan.

Kelasku dipanggil. Beruntung, aku masuk ke dalam daftar mahasiswi yang lulus. Standar nilai di kampusku jauh diatas yang ditentukan kampus lain. Ada yang menangis. Ada yang langsung berlari ke toilet. Malah ada yang terlihat biasa saja. Aku tak tahu saat ini harus melakukan apa. Disini aku berdiri, di atas panggung. Toga dengan kombinasi warna kuning dan biru kehitaman melekat di tubuhku. Rektor-rektor universitas yang kuhormati kini berjarak sekitar lima meter dariku. Gugup dan gelisah mendominasi perasaanku. Tanganku basah oleh keringat dingin. Tiga orang lagi, baru giliranku.

Selama sisa waktu menunggu, aku terus berdo'a. Kuharap, ada perusahaan mengontrakku kerja. Koran bisnis yang kubaca di kantor memberitakan bahwa perusahaan Sabaku masuk ke dalam jajaran top. Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur dengan statusku sebagai editor, aku hanya berusaha lebih. Aku ingin membelikan kaki palsu untuk Hanabi dan makan makanan enak setiap hari. Belum selesai dengan pemikiran dadakanku, namaku dipanggil oleh rektor. Aku maju menahan semua perasaan gugup.

Kala itu aku sadar akan sesuatu. Ya ampun, sejauh mataku memandang, deretan paling depan yang menghadap panggung diduduki oleh orang penting satu negara. Pekerjaanku memberikan banyak berita yang tidak aku ketahui. Mereka semua tengah menilai seluruh wisudawan hari ini. Kukerahkan seluruh semangatku, kuangkat daguku. Berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian, aku mempertegap langkahku. Setiap langkah kuiringi dengan do'a, berharap tak ada satu pun yang salah.

Semua berjalan lancar. Tadi aku sempat menggigil ketika tangan profesor Sarutobi memindahkan tali togaku. Suasana khidmat dan aku merasa lega. Pria dengan umur dua pertiga abad telah mewisudaku hari ini. Aku lulus dengan nilai cumlaude di angkatanku. Semua yang telah kualami memotivasiku untuk bisa lebih baik. Aku merasa bahagia, bangga walau aku tak tahu harus berbagi dengan siapa. Hanya Tuhan yang terus ku sebut dalam hati. Rektor bilang, aku harus menunggu perusahaan yang akan meneken kontrak kerja denganku. Lagi-lagi aku harus dibuat menunggu. Rasa khawatir pada Hanabi cukup menggangguku. Semoga Sabaku yang ingin berbicara kepadaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa perusahaan inilah yang akan menjadi tempatku bekerja. Orangtua dengan sorot mata yang tegas ini bangkit dari kursi merahnya lalu memberiku sebuah penawaran. Sebelumnya dia memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Cara bicaranya menunjukkan bahwa dia orang yang berkuasa. Aku tak suka, tapi kata-katanya terus kuperhatikan. Mataku mengerjap, bahwa Uchiha yang dipuja kini memintaku untuk bekerja. Puluhan ribu orang yang bersaing untuk masuk kesana, dan aku cukup menandatangani kontrak kerja dan menerima jadwal. Aku berkeringat dingin. Banyak orang melemparkan tatapan sinis kepadaku.

Uchiha Corporation. Pemegang saham terbesar di dunia. Dari info yang pernah kudapat, Uchiha merajai hampir seluruh bidang kehidupan. Dari makanan sampai hiburan. Perhotelan sampai kendaraan. Indeks kerja dengan kualitas tinggi. Menurut rumor yang beredar, jika bisa menjadi pegawai di Uchiha, hidupnya akan berubah menjadi glamor. Bukan kehidupan seperti itu yang aku mau. Cukup yang sederhana, nyaman dan membuatku merasa bahagia.

Mereka bilang, gadis sepertiku dibutuhkan. Masih muda, salah satu lulusan terbaik dan cukup menarik. Aku tak tahu cukup menarik di bagian mana. Sepertinya warna mataku atau... aku tak tahu apa yang bisa kubanggakan di depan pria-pria konglomerat ini. Sepertinya tips mempertegap langkah di artikel sangat bermanfaat. Awalnya aku tak mau bekerja pada perusahaan raksasa itu. Uchiha merajai pasar dunia. Aku terlalu takut. Bahkan yang aku tahu, gedungnya memiliki lantai seratus tingkat. Bukan fobia, hanya saja aku belum terbiasa dengan bangunan dengan tinggi seperti pencakar langit. Aku terlalu takut dengan aura persaingan. Perusahaan Sabaku yang aku baca sudah menakutkan, apalagi Uchiha.

Tapi, semua doktrin sepihak itu hilang saat aku menatap berulang-ulang bayaran yang mereka tawarkan; sembilan puluh juta yen.

Fantastis. Aku berkali-kali membaca deretan nominal yang tertera diatas selembar kertas berharga di hadapanku. Apa uang sebanyak itu tak terlalu besar untuk dijadikan gaji bagi seorang karyawan? Aku tak beruntung, salah satu pria dewasa yang mengenakan kacamata itu meyakinkanku bahwa sebesar itulah gaji yang diterima jika bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha. Jumlah yang sangat besar bagi gadis sepertiku. Tiba-tiba ingatan akan biaya terapi Hanabi terlintas di benakku.

Aku berharap inilah keputusan terbaik dalam hidupku. Aku menarik nafas sembari berdoa agar semua ini tak menjerumuskanku ke dalam bencana. Masih menggunakan toga, aku meraih tasku, mengeluarkan stempel keluarga. Aku bisa mendengar orang-orang dengan kelebihan lemak di perutnya saling tertawa. Dengan gemetar, aku menekan stempel keluarga yang basah oleh tinta hitam kebiruan. Lambang Hyuuga terlihat memudar dan tak mencolok diatas kertas emas penentu semuanya.

"Silakan, nona Hyuuga membubuhkan tandatangan di bagian ini."

Sederet kalimat bahasa Inggris langsung tersaji di hadapan mataku. Kontrak kerja seumur hidup. Setiap tiga tahun diberi kenaikan gaji yang sesuai dengan tingkat hasil kualitas kerja. Aku langsung teringat pada rumahku yang sederhana. Jika tiap bulan aku menerima uang sebesar ini, bukan tidak mungkin lagi aku bisa tinggal di apartemen yang lebih layak. Bayaran terapi Hanabi semua kubayar, kaki palsu, operasi kulit, semuanya pasti bisa ku bayar. Kalau Hanabi kembali normal, kurasa aku tak akan terlalu merasa kesepian.

Dan aku tak menyangka di bawah namaku, sudah ada tandatangan dan stempel keluarga. Kertas emas itu terlihat aneh dengan sentuhan warna ungu, hitam dan biru disana.

Banyak mantan sahabatku yang menatap iri ke arah panggung. Aku, rektor dan direktur-direktur Uchiha. Mereka menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa kubaca. Baru kali ini, aku merasa bangga dan puas. Untuk hari ini saja, aku menikmati blitz kamera, ucapan selamat dan rangkaian bunga yang dialamatkan kepadaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Imej seorang direktur sudah terbentuk dengan kuat di otak kiriku. Kepalanya yang tak ditumbuhi rambut sedikit pun, perut yang dipenuhi lemak jahat, kacamata tebal dan sifat yang menyebalkan menakut-nakuti pikiranku. Mengurus perusahaan sebesar ini sepertinya bisa membuat ratusan garis tanda penuaan di wajahnya. Sungguh mengerikan. Udara kering dan dingin yang dialirkan oleh pendingin ruangan membuat kulitku dehidrasi.

"Tuan Direktur, telah tiba." Bariton berat pembawa acara membuat suasana hening seketika. Yang ada hanyalah suara lensa kamera yang terus menangkap gambar.

Siapa?

Semuanya menyingkir, dan membungkuk hormat. Aku terpaku disini, di meja besar dan luas ini. Aku kebingungan. Siapakah yang hendak lewat? Direktur besar itu bahkan memberi jalan seolah-olah yang lewat itu adalah penguasa di suatu kerajaan. Suara gaduh yang terpantul di ruangan hilang begitu saja. Aku menyipitkan mata. Langkah tegap dan sepatu yang terketuk-ketuk di lantai semakin jelas di gendang telingaku. Namanya sempat meluncur dengan pelan oleh pria di sebelahku.

Uchiha Itachi.

Aku tak pernah berpikir di muka bumi ini ada pria seperti dia. Kurasa, lensa kacamataku sudah dikontrol sebulan terakhir. Dia bukan hasil rekayasa editan foto. Dia bukan seorang model, 'kan? Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Banyak orang yang berjalan di belakang mengiringinya. Lututku terasa lembek. Aku mengerjap, menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman.

Pertama kali kedua bola mataku melihatnya, aku sudah bisa menyimpulkan semuanya. Kharismanya sukses mengalahkan semua direktur hebat yang sekarang berdiri di depanku. Itachi Uchiha yang berkelas, kaya-raya, dan mewah. Dia juga bukan tipe yang mudah untuk disentuh. Itachi Uchiha itu sulit untuk disentuh.

Aku mengasihani diriku yang tak pantas hanya untuk sekedar menyapanya. Senyumnya jauh diatas kata menawan. Giginya putih dan beraturan. Kulitnya berwarna putih dibanding pria kebanyakan. Dan aku bertepuk tangan pada diriku sendiri―tentu dalam hati―saat aku berhasil menahan jeritan kagum yang hampir lepas dari mulutku. Jas hitam yang dikenakannya merk terkenal. Aku sering melihatnya di iklan televisi. Lima lencana kehormatan, tersemat disana.

Itachi memang bangsawan. Sepertinya dia angkuh dan arogan, tapi aku berusaha menyangkalnya. Kesan aristokratnya kuat. Dan aku merasa lemah. Perhatianku terpaku pada kedua bola matanya yang pekat dan indah. Hitamnya jernih dan menyedot seluruh kekuatanku. Bulu mata yang panjang menyempurnakan tampilan penglihatannya. Saat itu aku sadar, sepertinya rambut panjangku kalah dengan rambutnya yang diikat rapi. Itachi saat itu terlihat tampan, gagah dan memesona.

Rasa malu dan rendah diri mengambil alih seluruh kepercayaan diri yang tadi aku pertunjukkan. Seluruh benda yang selalu menjadi kebanggaanku dan sekarang kukenakan mungkin hanyalah buangan bagi Itachi. Harusnya tadi aku langsung pulang setelah menerima sertifikat dan ijazah.

Saat Itachi masuk dan berdiri di hadapanku, hidungku yang peka bisa mencium wangi pria maskulin. Hangat dan memabukkan. Aku semakin gemetar saat dia bertanya padaku. Bahkan, direktur yang tadi memanduku seputar kontrak kerja langsung membungkuk hormat saat Itachi lewat.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Lidahku terlalu kelu untuk menjawab. Aku sibuk menebak umurnya. Sebagai gantinya aku menganggukkan kepala pelan dan menahan rasa malu yang meledak-ledak. Bahkan suaranya saat mengucapkan namaku begitu terdengar menyenangkan lebih dari musik klasik yang menjadi favoritku.

Dia menatap wajahku. Arti tatapannya tak bisa ku definisikan. Dua hal baru yang ku dapat, sorot matanya tajam dan misterius. Direktur yang bertubuh gempal menyerahkan lembaran yang sudah kutanda tangani kepada Itachi. Jari-jari Itachi tampak kurus dan jenjang. Aku semakin merasa kerdil di tengah-tengah para pejabat penting. Aku terpaku, diam membatu.

Sekilas dia melihat kertas itu. Mungkin menimbang-nimbang, apa gadis sepertiku bisa masuk ke dalam perusahaan Uchiha. Jika aku ditolak, itu wajar. Diluar sana masih ada ribuan gadis yang lebih baik dariku. Hati kecilku terus memohon pada Tuhan walau akal sehatku hanya sedikit mengharap.

Benakku yang sibuk berpikir sejauh apa perbedaan usia kami, dikejutkan oleh senyumannya yang istimewa.

"Selamat, anda resmi menjadi manajer keuangan di perusahaan Uchiha di Tokyo pusat."

Aku tersihir dengan kesempurnaannya. Riuh tepuk tangan naik turun. Suaranya terpantul oleh mikrofon, lalu menggema di ballroom. Aku tak memperdulikan lagi tampangku yang sepertinya kelihatan bodoh di hadapannya. Aku memang kalah, lemah dan merasa tak berdaya. Aku lupa semua tatapan sinis dan cemoohan mereka yang disana. Aku lupa terhadap Hanabi dan semuanya. Aku lupa.

Sepanjang detik yang berjalan, Itachi Uchiha menguasai pikiranku.

Kupikir, dari sini semuanya berawal. Saat aku menyadari jika aku terperangkap dalam semua pesonanya. Dan aku berusaha mengingkari kenyataan jika jatuh cinta pada Itachi Uchiha bukanlah suatu kesalahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continue.**

**-dedicated for my self and Aunty Sheng a.k.a ShenaBlitzRyuSeiran-**

**Demi susu melon campur vanilla yang menjadi favoritku, aku jatuh cinta pada keindahan Itachi dan Hinata! Guys, they're lovely pairing! Mungkin ini gak sesuai harapan teteh Sheng, maaf ya. Aku bener-bener bakalan berusaha buat serius sama fanfiksi ini.**

**Semoga teteh Sheng gatau kalau aku ngepens banget sama teteh. Aku harap teteh Sheng gatau.**

**Mind to review, please?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Rosecchi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Make Us Bind**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story © Rosecchi**

**Standard warning applied. **_**No flame, please**_**. **_**No copycat!**_

**Itachi and Hinata AU.**

.

.

.

First.

* * *

**S**epanjang perjalanan pulang, aku melempar senyum pada semua orang yang berpapasan denganku. Biarpun hari ini ada perbaikan trotoar—asap debu yang beterbangan—langit musim gugur tetap terlihat bersih dan bercahaya. Awan putih yang biasanya menggantung disana, kini tak ada. Leherku sudah basah oleh keringat. Setiap langkah yang aku buat terasa ringan dan mengambang. Hatiku terasa lapang. Tas denimku yang menampung toga, ijazah, dan dokumen-dokumen penting lainnya tak terasa berat. Bahuku tidak merasa kesakitan membawa beban. Sama sekali.

Nyaris aku menangis saat di panggung tadi. Lututku seperti jeli, lemas. Bahuku bergetar. Terlalu gembira, hingga aku mengabaikan tatapan sinis yang biasanya membuatku menangis. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, aku tidak merasa bosan me-reka ulang kejadian tak terlupakan; ucapan selamat, senyum profesor Sarutobi dan wajah Uchiha Itachi.

Puas sekali—terdengar sedikit jahat, tapi itulah yang kurasakan, melihat wajah-wajah mereka yang dulu sering menghinaku ternyata tidak lulus ujian. Beberapa wajah yang sering dilapisi bedak dan lipstik yang tebal. Mulut yang tidak pernah absen dari lontaran caci dan makian. Tatapan yang menakutkan. Dan aku yang dulu meyedihkan. Aku juga manusia, bukan malaikat yang selalu punya hati yang bersih dan tak pernah berbuat dosa. Aku pun tahu bagaimana rasa sakit, kesal, benci dan cinta. Hanya saja, nasihat Ayah dan kebiasaan wajah Neji-nii yang kaku, aku belajar cara mengendalikan emosi, walau sampai sekarang, rona merah di pipiku kadang selalu berlebihan.

Bayangan wajah Itachi adalah hal yang paling membuatku sulit untuk berkonsentrasi. Suaranya yang sedikit serak terus berdenging di gendang telingaku. Garis wajahnya yang tegas selalu tergambar di benakku. Dasi merah yang ia kenakan begitu menyita perhatianku. Lalu... lalu...

Ya ampun, bagaimana jika aku tertabrak di jalan jika sedang melamun? Aku tak tega meninggalkan Hanabi sendirian dengan kondisi seperti itu.

Rumahku yang berhadapan dengan jalan raya terlihat begitu mungil dan menyedihkan dengan dindingnya yang sudah keropos, atap rusak dan pagar besi yang berkarat.

Saat kudorong pintu rumah dengan sedikit tenaga, perhatianku tertuju pada wajah bungsu Hyuuga yang berseri-seri. Tangannya bergerak-gerak mendorong roda kursi yang keras dan tipis. Hanabi menyambutku dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Tubuh yang kini mendekapku terasa lebih mungil dari sebelumnya. Awal September yang menyenangkan.

Meja makan ukuran kecil di apartemen kami akhirnya berguna. Biasanya, selimut debu melapisi bagian atas meja biarpun aku mengelapnya dengan kain basah beberapa kali. Sebelum sampai di rumah, ku sempatkan dulu untuk datang ke pusat perbelanjaan. Lewat telepon umum, aku menghubungi Hanabi. Menanyakan barang atau makanan apa yang sekarang dia inginkan. Jarang-jarang aku punya uang sebanyak ini. Adikku itu membebaskanku membelikan apapun untuknya.

Kupikir, cuaca bulan ini cukup sejuk dan sepertinya nikmat sekali untuk menikmati Akizora dengan Hanabi.

"Kak, bagaimana jika kaka mencoba roti keju buatan kami?" seorang pramusaji dengan seragam pendek menawarkan roti yang begitu harum ke hadapanku. Aku mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam toko. Etalase menampilkan berbagai macam roti yang lezat. Aku membeli beberapa bungkus roti tawar dan satu kotak kue macaroons.

"Terimakasih, datang lagi ya esok hari," Setelah itu aku menaiki eskalator dan naik ke lantai selanjutnya.

Karena besok aku sudah mulai bekerja, aku menyempatkan diri untuk membeli beberapa jas kerja, lengkap dengan sepatunya. Setelah membayar, aku pulang dengan naik kereta. Hari ini aku bisa duduk di bangku, tidak perlu berdesak-desakan, berdiri dan mencengkeram erat handle kereta.

Akhirnya, aku bisa masuk juga ke dalam gedung ini dan membeli sesuatu. Meja makan yang tadinya selalu kosong, kini menahan banyak piring diatasnya. Ah, taplak meja dengan motif kotak-kotak yang tersimpan rapi di tumpukan paling bawah di dalam lemari akhirnya berguna juga.

.

.

.

Malamnya, aku bercerita dengan Hanabi. Karena angin yang berhembus tak sedingin saat musim semi, kami sepakat untuk membuka jendela kamar yang dipasangi teralis. Hembusan anginnya terasa menyegarkan. Keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mencuci muka, ku pandangi wajah Hanabi. Adikku itu menyelonjorkan kakinya yang tinggal sebatas lutut sambil melihat-lihat jas kerja yang tadi ku beli. Aku memilih jas kerja dengan sedikit renda dibalik potongan pergelangan tangannya. Mulut Hanabi sibuk mengunyah, tangan dan matanya sibuk mengamati kain berwarna hitam itu. Menggemaskan.

Adik yang sudah kuanggap anak sendiri itu tertawa, memperlihatkan gerahamnya yang tanggal dua saat melihat barang-barang yang kubawa. Potongan ayam kecap kini aku cicipi kembali. Hanabi tampak belepotan dengan es krim kacang merahnya. Gelasnya tidak menyisakan setetes es krim sedikit pun. Tangannya beralih pada toples kue. Aku menggodanya dan dia lagi-lagi hanya tertawa. Dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah kue macaroons, Hanabi melontarkan pertanyaan padaku.

"Ta-tadi semua la-lancar?"

Aku mengangguk dan menyuruh Hanabi menghabiskan terlebih dahulu kue dengan campuran coklat dan kacang itu di mulut mungilnya. Tanganku bergerak merapikan anak rambut yang menghalangi pandangan Hanabi.

"K-kak... di-di-diteyima kel-kelja di-dima-mana?" lidahnya masih kesulitan untuk berbicara selayaknya remaja lima belas tahun.

"Perusahaan Uchiha." Bola mata Hanabi terlihat lebih besar. Dia pasti tahu Uchiha, pasti. Setiap hari aku pulang membawa koran terbaru, di rumah ada internet. Aku meremas seprai bantal, menahan sensasi yang membuatku lemas dan merasa melayang saat teringat nama seseorang.

"Syu-syukurlah."

Aku mengangguk setuju. Menghitung-hitung uang yang sudah kuhabiskan untuk membeli makanan hari ini.

"Ka-kak ti-tidak ada masalah 'kan de-dengan perusahaan i-itu?"

Aku menggeleng.

Kukira Hanabi selesai melontarkan pertanyaan, ternyata tidak. Dia menatapku dengan bola matanya yang mirip tapi berbeda dengan milikku. Warna ungu di mata Hanabi tidak sepekat yang aku punya.

"A-apa Uchi-Uchiwa Ita-Itachi itu ta-tampan?" matanya menatapku sarat dengan rasa penasaran. Mengerjap beberapa kali dan menunggu reaksiku yang malah mematung.

Dari ratusan kalimat pertanyaan, kenapa Hanabi malah memilih pertanyaan itu? Kenapa nama Itachi harus terselip disana?

Entah kenapa, pipiku merona secara otomatis. Suhu tubuhku menaik. Degup jantungku terasa lebih kencang. Aku menunduk, remasan di bantal semakin kuat. Helai rambutku yang masih basah, menetes dan membuat sebuah titik-titik lembap diatas seprai.

"Kau tahu Uchiha Itachi?"

Anggukannya terlihat antusias. Pikiranku buyar. Memutar ulang memori yang takkan pernah kulupakan. Aku tak bermaksud berlebihan... hanya saja, inilah yang kurasa. Bukan saja mengagumi pribadi Itachi yang rupawan, hatiku juga sudah tertawan dengan pria yang memiliki senyum menawan.

Aku mengangguk malu-malu. Memainkan ujung kedua jari telunjukku. Es krim kacang merah di dekatku sudah mencair. Bagian luar gelas sedikit berembun.

Hanabi tersenyum menggoda. "Ka-kakak naksir Ita-Itachi-san?"

Umur Hanabi memang sudah cukup untuk mengobrolkan hal seperti ini. Karena dia satu-satunya yang aku punya, aku pun mengakuinya; naksir boss-ku yang tampan.

"Su-sudah, jangan menggodaku lagi,"

Giliranku yang tergagap. Hanabi berhenti bicara. Aku membenamkan kembali kepalaku ke dalam bantal. Bersyukur pada Tuhan. Bersyukur aku langsung diterima kerja. Bahkan saat memejamkan mataku, malah senyum Itachi yang ada di benakku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa malu sendiri. Bahkan rasa panas itu sampai tertinggal di seprai pembungkus bantal. Jari-jariku mencengkram erat dan aku semakin membenamkan wajahku ke dalam empuknya bantal. Aku tahu sekarang warna pipiku lebih merah dari cabai.

Sepuluh menit sebelum tepat pukul sepuluh malam, aku menarik selimut yang melapisi tubuhku dengan tubuh Hanabi. Kami tidur diatas satu futon usang yang lebar dan besar. Ayahku dulu yang membelikan. Keluarga kami memang terbiasa tidur diatas futon; menghemat tempat. Bahkan, sebelum mataku terpejam, Hanabi masih menyunggingkan senyuman jahil.

Aku merona, dan menarik selimut sampai sebatas bahu. Lalu, posisi tidurku yang semula berhadapan dengan Hanabi kini kuubah. Aku membelakangi adikku. Telingaku yang sensitif bisa mendengar bisikan Hanabi,

"Oya-oyasumi, Mi-miss Uchi-Uchihwa,"

Aku terperanjat, berguling sambil menyibakkan selimut. Hanabi menahan kikikan dan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya teracung seperti huruf 'v'. Aku menatap Hanabi dengan tatapan sebal-geli-malu. Tanganku mencubit kedua pipinya dan dia tertawa jahil. Besok aku harus menyempatkan diri datang ke dokter terapis di rumah sakit untuk membuat janji menerapi Hanabi.

Diam-diam, aku berdo'a apa yang dikatakan Hanabi benar-benar akan terjadi.

.

.

.

Mungkin karena aku terlalu menantikan hari ini datang, aku bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Saat aku bangun dari mimpi panjangku, sinar matahari sudah menerobos lewat celah tirai. Sekarang keadaannya masih gelap. Mataku menyipit melihat jam digital diatas laci belajarku. Setengah lima pagi. Kepalaku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Hanabi yang masih tertidur pulas, kekenyangan. Selimut tebalnya tampak acak-acakan.

Tali celemek sudah terikat rapi di pinggangku. Kompor mulai kunyalakan dan rutinis pagi memasak sarapan mulai kulakukan. Semangkuk sup di pagi hari bukanlah pilihan buruk.

Kaca berbentuk persegi di ruang tengah memantulkan bayanganku yang gugup mengenakan jas hitam. Busa tambahan di bahuku membuatku terlihat lebih tegap. Karena menurutku penampilan hari ini terlalu kaku, aku memutuskan untuk menggerai rambut dan menyematkan jepit hitam di poni agar tidak mengganggu. Sedikit pelembap kuoleskan diatas permukaan bibirku yang kering. Scarf putih bermotif abstrak kulilitkan di kerah kemejaku menyerupai bentuk setengah pita kupu-kupu. Aku ingin membuat kesan dalam hari pertamaku bekerja.

Hanabi masih terlelap dan aku tak tega membangunkannya. Buku mungil, pulpen, buku serbaguna (rangkuman pelajaran ekonomi yang kubuat dengan iseng), kunci rumah, dan dompet sudah ada di dalam tas cangklongku. Dan ini yang tersulit; karena tubuhku yang hanya mencapai 167 senti, kemarin perusahaan Uchiha mewajibkanku mengenakan sepatu berhak.

Memikirkan resiko macet di jalan, aku berangkat satu jam lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahagia memenuhi rongga dadaku. Sepertinya, cuaca juga ikut menyemangatiku juga. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku baru sadar, musim gugur sudah datang. Daun-daun pohon ek yang coklat dan kemerahan, berguguran. Indah. Memenuhi jalanan yang seolah berubah warna. Suasana-nya cocok untuk piknik dengan Hanabi.

.

.

.

Media massa yang memberitakan bahwa perusahaan Uchiha yang berdiri diatas gedung yang mengagumkan tidaklah berlebihan. Waktu itu, televisi, internet, radio, koran, semuanya berisi tentang peresmian gedung Uchiha. Dulu aku tertarik namun tak punya waktu untuk sekedar melihat. Sekarang, aku bisa menyaksikan sendiri kehebatan desainnya. Semua di dominasi kaca dan rangka baja. Minimalis dengan sedikit sentuhan klasik menjadi tema utama bangunan. Ukiran-ukiran mewah menjadi santapan yang memanjakan mata. Lantainya disusun dari keramik dengan pola yang unik. Ekslusif menjadi kata yang cukup tepat untuk bangunan ini.

Sejak tadi malam, aku selalu terpikir sesuatu. Mengapa bisa aku terpilih dari ratusan ribu orang di universitas dan bisa bekerja disini? Rendah diri perlahan menggoroti kepercayaan diriku yang sudah susah payah aku pupuk dari dulu.

Tanaman di taman bagian depan dipangkas sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai suatu labirin mini. Dari semua bunga yang ada disana, aku sangat menyukai bunga tulip putih yang tumbuh subur diatas tanah. Kelopaknya besar dan warnanya tanpa cacat. Nanti, aku akan bertanya pada tukang kebun, mengapa bisa tulipnya tampak sesegar itu, padahal sudah memasuki awal musim gugur. Aku terkesan dengan keindahan taman bunganya. Aku tak bisa menebak ada beberapa orang yang dipekerjakan untuk mengurus taman bunga ini.

Diam-diam aku menertawakan semangatku yang berlebihan pagi ini. Aku datang terlalu cepat. Bosan melihat-lihat taman bagian depan, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi ruang tunggu, lobi depan. Lobi-nya terasa sepi dan luas sekali. Warna putih bukan satu-satunya warna yang kulihat. Langit-langitnya tinggi dan tak terjangkau. Cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat dinding kaca tak membuatku silau.

Lagi-lagi, udara kering dialirkan dari pendingin perusahaan. Menerpa kulit wajahku yang mudah mengalami dehidrasi. Pintu kaca otomatis membelah, membiarkan aku lewat dan masuk ke dalam. Pelembap yang kugunakan sepertinya tak memberi kelembapan yang cukup pada kulit tubuhku.

Wakil direktur Shisui Uchiha belum datang.

Dari kampus, yang diterima bekerja di Uchiha lewat jalur undangan ada tiga orang. Aku, Yamanaka Ino dan Uzumaki Naruto. Ino, gadis pirang di sebelahku benar-benar rupawan. Matanya berwarna biru dan bentuk tubuhnya bagus. Dia diterima di bagian resepsionis. Semua yang ada pada dirinya cocok untuk ditempatkan disana. Ino dari fakultas bahasa Perancis. Aku sering melihat Ino di klub majalah kampus dan mengikuti lomba fashion di mall-mall besar. Jujur saja, aku mengaguminya diam-diam. Kadang, aku selalu berpikir, Ino adalah versi asli dari boneka Barbie.

Sedangkan Naruto, beda lagi. Jika dilihat dari sifatnya yang ceria, semangat dan cukup banyak bergerak, rasanya aneh jika dia diterima di bagian sekretaris. Dan kemarin, aku baru tahu alasannya. Kornea mataku tak sengaja melihat tulisan Naruto saat penandatanganan kontrak kerja setelah wisuda. Tulisannya sangat rapih, cepat dan minim kesalahan. Aku mengenal mereka semua, tapi aku ragu mereka mengenaliku. Aku bukanlah gadis populer di mana pun aku berada.

Tuan Shisui datang. Dibelakangnya sudah ada Naruto dan Ino. Dia mengajakku dan aku mengikutinya. Tuan Shisui berhenti di lantai satu gedung. Kami berada di tengah-tengah lantai satu. Aku memperbaiki kacamataku yang sedikit melorot. Tumitku terasa perih. Lima senti hak sepatu kantor adalah normal bagi karyawati, hanya saja aku belum terbiasa. Beruntung, Shisui terus melihat ke arah depan. Susah payah aku mencoba mengikuti langkah Ino yang terlihat menawan.

Ini adalah salah satu rangkaian acara bagi karyawan baru. Biasanya aku apel pagi diluar ruangan, dan sekarang aku baru merasakan apel di dalam ruangan. Ino sempat melemparkan senyum padaku dan aku terperangah sekaligus terpesona. Dalam hati aku berharap, Ino mau menjadi sahabatku atau setidaknya menjadi temanku.

Ratusan orang berlalu-lalang dengan aura yang menyilaukan. Tak sedikit wanita karir disini yang berwajah cantik. Para pria disini juga tidak kalah menarik. Semuanya sempurna baik fisik maupun soal akademisnya.

Uchiha Itachi berdiri di podium depan. Penampilannya nyaris tanpa cela. Matanya yang indah menyapu luas ke arah ratusan pegawai yang berbaris untuk apel pagi. Terlihat istimewa diantara semua orang yang ada disini. Bahkan aku yang minus dua saja langsung mengenalinya diantara kerumunan orang.

Aku berada di barisan ketiga dari kanan di deret empat. Cukup dekat untuk memperhatikan pria tampan bermarga Uchiha. Itachi berdeham dan jari-jarinya mulai menyentuh mikrofon podium. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Pria itu selalu terlihat sangat mewah dengan dasinya yang berwarna merah, lebih tua dari yang ia kenakan kemarin. Jantungku terus dan semakin bertalu-talu saat Itachi memberikan penyambutan terhadap karyawan yang diterima jalur undangan dan tes.

Pedoman kerja diberikan dalam dua bentuk. Sebuah modul dan secara lisan. Jam kerja dimulai dari pukul delapan pagi hingga pukul setengah lima sore. Pukul dua belas hingga setengah dua siang itu jam istirahat. Pemberian cuti dilakukan jika memang benar-benar dibutuhkan. Untuk lebih lanjutnya akan dibimbing oleh panitia yang sudah berjajar di sisi kiri-kanan barisan. Cirinya mudah, mereka semua mengenakan kalung tanda pengenal berwarna merah dengan lambang Uchiha. Kukira sistem pengenalan perusahaan untuk karyawan jauh berbeda dengan MOS SMA.

Divisi satu adalah divisi dimana aku bekerja. Dari lima belas divisi yang ada semuanya berpusat pada divisi satu. Aku menjabat sebagai manajer bagian keuangan disini. Kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik olehku, sangat wajar gaji yang kemarin mereka tawarkan dan fantastis itu menjadi hak-ku. Pekerjaan divisi satu memang merepotkan.

Setelah itu, Itachi membungkuk hormat, menebar senyum. Itachi turun dari podium diiringi oleh blitz kamera dan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

.

.

.

Mereka memberiku sebuah meja kerja yang simpel dan menyenangkan. Meja kerja di tempatkan di sebelah jendela sayap kiri. Aku bekerja di lantai dua puluh tujuh dari tiga puluh lantai. Demi apapun, mereka—Naruto dan Tuan Shisui—bilang kalau gedung berlantai seperti ini masuk dalam kategori gedung dengan tinggi yang normal. Pemandangan Tokyo bisa kulihat dari sudut pandang yang sempurna. Taman-taman yang dulu begitu ingin kudatangi, bisa terlihat jelas dari arah sini. Kacanya dilapisi filter ultraviolet dan entah mengapa―aku tak tahu―tak membuat udara menjadi panas.

Setelah mereka meninggalkanku seorang diri, aku segera menaruh tasku diatas kursi dengan roda kecil. Aku mulai menata pedoman kerja, dokumen-dokumen yang akan kukerjakan. Satu persatu, barang-barang pribadiku, kutaruh di atas meja. Pigura kecil berwarna putih kutempatkan disisi kiri. Fotoku dan Hanabi sebelum kecelakaan terjadi. Lalu, jam gratisan dari susu cair rukuran satu liter. Dan terakhir, notes singkat dari adikku.

'Semangat, kak. Aku disini selalu mendukung dan mencintaimu!'

Aku tersenyum dan mulai meraih lembaran-lembaran keuangan perusahaan.

Tabel yang dulu sempat kubenci, grafik yang sempat tak kumengerti dan neraca yang menjadi favoritku langsung menyerang penglihatanku. Uchiha Corporation menjadi kata awal di setiap lembaran yang bertuliskan angka-angka itu.

Sekarang aku mengerti, mengapa aku diberi sembilan puluh juta yen. Aku bekerja di cabang pusat. Menjadi kiblat utama cabang dari tiga puluh empat negara. Satu negara saja bisa meraup omzet triliunan yen setiap bulan. Aku mulai berlanjut ke halaman tiga, sebelum suara tuan Shisui mengagetkanku.

"Nona Hinata, ini rekan kerjamu. Tuan Inuzuka, perkenalkan dirimu. Saya permisi dulu, masih banyak urusan yang harus saya kerjakan." Tuan Shisui tetap menghormati karyawan baru seperti kami. Lalu dia pergi dan menutup pintu.

"Kiba Inuzuka, salam kenal."

Tato merah di pipinya sangat cocok dengan gestur wajahnya. Dia membungkuk hormat dan mata cokelat madunya menatapku. Kelihatan jelas kalau dia orangnya ramah. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi kesempatanku untuk mendapat sahabat. Dia diterima lewat jalur tes. Semangatnya pasti berapi-api dan tidak mudah menyerah.

Giliranku yang memperkenalkan diri. Dia tersenyum. Katanya, dia bekerja di divisi dua bagian keuangan sebagai sekretariat. Menurutku, dia kurang cocok untuk bekerja di lingkungan seperti ini. Tapi tanpa kuutarakan pikiranku, alasan dia bekerja disini karena memang gaji yang ditawarkan sangat menggiurkan dan menjanjikan.

"Mohon bantuannya, Tuan Inuzuka."

Lalu, kami langsung sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Aku baru tahu, meja kerja kami ternyata berseberangan. Karena jabatanku lebih tinggi dari Kiba (aku tak bermaksud menyombongkan diri) otomatis pekerjaanku lebih banyak. Aku mengintip, file-file yang bertumpuk diatas meja Kiba tak sebanyak file yang ada di mejaku.

Tombol power di CPU mulai kutekan dan komputer perlahan-lahan menampilkan layar kerja. Sepertinya untuk hari pertama, tenaga dan waktu pasti akan terkuras habis.

Yang penting, di rumah sudah ada makanan di meja.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul setengah lima sore, mesin printerku selesai mencetak beberapa puluh lembar laporan yang selesai kukerjakan. Tabung yang berisi tinta hitam kulihat tinggal sedikit lagi. Beruntung, angin yang mengalir dari jendela besar yang kubuka lebar. Karena aku masih awam tentang perusahaan Uchiha, aku meminta bantuan untuk menjelaskan pada panitia di dekatku, Uchiha Obito. Aku kurang tahu dia dulu bekerja di bagian mana. Yang ada di hadapanku hanyalah pegawai Uchiha yang sudah pensiun dengan perilakunya yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang Uchiha.

"Tak usah kaku, nona Hyuuga." Baru saja aju akan membungkuk hormat, dia sudah terlebih dulu menyelaku dan merebut tumpukan kertas yang aku bawa. Dia membolak-balik, matanya memindai dengan cepat dan sesekali memasang pose berpikir.

"Untuk ukuran karyawan baru, laporanmu sudah bagus dan lengkap." Begitu komentarnya saat melihat laporan hari ini yang ku buat. Pengalamanku bekerja sebagai editor ternyata sangat berguna. Kulihat, Tuan Obito tertawa santai.

"Sudah bekerja dimana? Rasanya aneh kalau ada gadis seumurmu bisa membuat laporan dan me-manage semuanya seperti ini."

"Pengalaman saya hanya sebatas editor koran lokal, Tuan."

"Hei, tak usah formil begitu. Walaupun umurku sudah menginjak lima puluh tahun—ups—aku tetaplah muda!"

Aku tak bisa menahan kikikanku.

"Sana, cepat berikan sama Yang Mulia Tuan Itachi," tawa Tuan Obito keluar, "Ruangannya di lantai paling atas."

Aku paham, dan langsung menuju lantai atas. Di dalam lift, aku berusaha menahan rasa gugup yang terus membuatku berkeringat dingin.

Pintu dari kayu mahoni berdaun dua sedikit terbuka, menyambutku yang terus menggigit bibir sejak keluar dari lift. Lempengan berwarna emas dengan ukiran Uchiha Itachi menghiasi bagian atasnya. Sedikit mataku mengintip, ada beberapa orang di dalam sana. Lalu aku memantapkan hati, dan tanganku bersiap mengetuk. Tapi pintu lebih dulu terbuka dari dalam. Para pekerja yang memiliki tatapan menakutkan keluar dari sana. Aku masuk, dan di dalam hanya ada aku dan Itachi Uchiha.

"Bagian keuangan divisi satu?" Aku menegakkan kembali badanku, dan menunduk. Malu yang berlebihan adalah penyebab utama aku bertindak demikian. Itachi masih fokus dengan kertas-kertas berwarna putih di mejanya.

Disini hanya ada aku dan Itachi. Ruangan dengan dominasi warna putih dan abu-abu ini memberikan kesan nyaman dan luas. Garis-garis abstrak hitam menambah keunikan ruangan kerja Itachi. Sofa beludru tampak nyaman untuk diduduki. Kayu manis dengan sedikit sentuhan althershave memanjakan hidungku dengan sebuah kemewahan yang agung.

"Iya, Tuan Uchiha." Aku memberikan senyum terbaikku sebagai jawaban. Aku menaruh laporan di hadapannya dan berharap komentar tuan Obito sama dengan yang ada di pikiran Itachi. Pria itu mendongak dan menatapku.

"Kuharap kau bisa lebih baik dari bagian keuangan sebelumnya," jari-jari Itachi menyisir anak rambutnya yang menjuntai menutupi sedikit wajahnya ke belakang dan terselip di belakang daun telinganya.

_Well, my boss is so damn hot!_

Kali ini, senyumnya terlihat misterius. Seolah menyimpan sesuatu yang tak aku ketahui. Memang bagian keuangan yang sebelumnya kurang baik untuk menjabat bagian itu? Lalu perhatiannya teralih pada laporan yang kubuat. Tangannya yang dilingkari oleh rolex keperakan tampak sibuk bergerak-gerak membuka halaman kertas.

Aku menggigit bibirku, gamang. Sisi wanitaku menjerit saat melihat mata Itachi yang terlalu bagus untuk ukuran manusia. Setiap detik yang terus berlalu rasanya seperti matahari bergulir dari siang sampai sore hari. Pintu terbuka tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu.

"Itachi!"

Aku tahu dia akan menjawab ucapanku, sebelum salah satu asisten pribadinya dengan tanda pengenal Hoshigaki Kisame, datang dan langsung menyambangi Itachi. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Itachi. Jawaban yang kutunggu-tunggu menghilang begitu saja.

"_Okay_, kerjakan tugas Anda sebaik-baiknya, nona Hyuuga."

Setelah Itachi pergi, aku masih saja berdiri disini. Laporanku dibawa Itachi pergi. Mati-matian aku menormalkan kembali detak jantung yang tiba-tiba berpacu dengan cepat. Sebisa mungkin aku menghirup aroma tubuh Itachi yang tertinggal di ruangan-begitu _manly_.

Kudengar, bagian keuangan divisi satu adalah sepenuhnya dibawah pengawasan dan tanggung jawab Itachi. Orang-orang yang bekerja disini semuanya Itachi yang memilih. Lalu, apa alasannya dia memilih gadis sepertiku untuk bekerja disini?

Aku penasaran. Sangat penasaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continue.**

* * *

**Thanks buat : Mitsuki Ota, Chikuma Aizawa, Uchihyu-chan, Zephyrus 123, UQ, TantehShengBlitzRyuSeiran, Shiroi no Tsuki, Avamura, HanYessie3424, Daiyaki Aoi, H. Suzumiya,payung biru, Hanyou Dark,Dai Dandelion, Anne Garbo, itachilovers, Wely, Jubeichanssie dan Lily Purple Lily thanks you so maaaccch :')) .**

A/N: Fardhuain buat dibaca.

Mungkin chapter ini masih banyak deskripsinya. Masih banyak penjelasannya. Semoga gak bosan. Karena saya kurang sreg kalau instant love diterapkan dalam kisah percintaan ItaHina. Terimakasih. **Review akan selalu diapresiasi. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Make Us Bind**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story © Rosecchi**

**Standard warning applied. **_**No flame, please**_**. **_**No copycat!**_

**Itachi and Hinata AU.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Second.**

* * *

** S**emalaman, aku tidak bisa tidur. Padahal aku tidak punya riwayat menderita insomnia. Pola makanku cukup teratur, dan aku sering berolahraga (jalan kaki ke pasar, naik sepeda keliling komplek mencari toko fotokopian yang buka) jadi aku tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk beristirahat di malam hari. Tapi malam ini berbeda. Aku sudah mandi dengan air hangat, makan yang banyak, bercanda dengan Hanabi, lalu membereskan rumah, tetap saja aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku yakin, penyebabku seperti ini adalah saat dimana aku hanya berdua dengan Itachi di sebuah ruangan—menatapku dengan tatapan yang hampir saja membuatku gila.

Aku menarik selimut hingga menutupi hidungku, menyembunyikan senyum akibat terlalu senang karena kejadian tadi siang. Nyaris aku dikira sinting oleh Hanabi karena bibirku tak henti-hentinya tertarik ke atas.

Walaupun tuan Hoshigaki datang, justru aku bersyukur. Aku yakin kalau berlama-lama satu ruangan bersama Itachi, bisa-bisa aku pingsan karena jantungku terlalu lelah karena terus-terusan berdetak dengan kencang.

Itachi dengan kemeja hitamnya yang agung, hanya aku dan dia di dalam ruangan. Aroma kayu manis dan maskulinitas sejati yang memenuhi rongga dadaku, aku yang terdiam—setiap gerak-geriknya mengambil alih seluruh perhatianku.

"Kak tidurlah... " suara Hanabi mengagetkanku. Aku terkejut saat Hanabi menatapku setengah mengantuk. Luka dibawah dagunya menghilang walau meninggalkan sedikit bekas.

"Hana-chan dulu yang tidur," aku membelai pipinya yang tirus, pelan. Aku jadi rindu ibuku yang sering membelai pipiku sebelum tidur. Aku menarik Hanabi ke dalam pelukanku. Piyama kelinci yang melekat di tubuh Hanabi terasa sangat lembut.

"Ti-tidurlah, kak... sudah malam," Hanabi menguap, "Be-besok juga 'kan ketemu Itachi-san..."

Hening sesaat dan aku menguap.

Seperti kalimat sihir, Hanabi tiba-tiba membuatku merasa mengantuk. Kelopak mataku terasa berat. Selimut biru yang melapisi tubuhku terasa hangat.

.

.

.

"Kak—kak... kakak... Hina-hinata..." aku masih mengantuk, sangat. Aku tahu tangan mungil Hanabi mengguncang-guncang bahuku, namun aku terus bersembunyi di bawah selimut tebalku. Aku masih butuh beberapa waktu untuk menyelesaikan mimpiku.

"Kak... " suara Hanabi melemah, dan aku nyaris kembali terlelap. Aku tiba-tiba merasa tak bisa dipisahkan dari futon lebar dan putih ini. Andaikan satu hari itu lebih dari dua puluh empat jam.

"Kak Hinata..."

Aku masih mengantuk, Hanabi.

"Kakak...te-telat nanti..kerja,"

Telingaku menegak, tubuhku tegang dan aku langsung menyibak apapun yang tadi melapisi tubuhku. Kupaksa agar mataku terbuka, dan kulihat jarum di weker Hello Kitty punya Hanabi.

Jam setengah tujuh pagi.

"A—ah aku telat!" aku memekik tertahan dan segera bangkit dari futon. Melipatnya dan menaruh di sisi lemari.

"Te-tenang dulu, kak.." Hanabi mengeraskan suaranya, "Tenang dulu."

Pintu kamar mandi segera kubanting dan tertutup. Suara air yang menyembur keras dari kepala shower adalah satu-satunya suara yang terus memukul gendang telingaku. Lalu, tak sampai beberapa menit lewat, aku segera ke kamar, berganti pakaian dan langsung berlari ke arah dapur.

Hanabi terkikik melihatku kerepotan menyiapkan semuanya secara bersamaan.

"Aku punya sereal untuk sarapan," aku mengeluarkan mangkuk putih polos dari lemari es dan sebungkus roti tawar dari loker atas tempat mencuci piring.

Mata Hanabi yang bulat, jelas sekali berbinar. Hanabi memang menyukai sereal berbentuk bintang-bintang itu. Tanpa disuruh pun, Hanabi dengan sukarela menuangkan sereal ke dalam mangkuknya. Lalu mengaduk-aduknya sambil menambahkan gula. Adikku memang pecinta rasa manis.

Aku menghangatkan sup sisa makan malam sambil mengoleskan selai bluberi diatas roti. Hanabi menyeruput susu campur madu yang rutin kubuat setiap pagi. Keheningan menyelimuti kami.

Suara bel dari microwave menghentikan aktivitasku—mengolesi selai bluberi diatas lembaran roti. Hawa panas dari dalam microwave menyentuh kulitku yang terbungkus sarung tangan tebal. Dengan hati-hati, aku menaruh mangkuk itu diatas meja. Lalu menutup kembali microwave.

Setelah itu, aku mencium pipi Hanabi dan pergi.

Aku baru sadar, aku memakai kemeja putih, rok span berwarna hitam tanpa ada jas kerja. Jas kerja bukanlah hal wajib di Uchiha, hanya saja aku merasa tidak lengkap tanpa jas.

Selama di kereta aku hanya bisa berharap tidak dikenai sanksi yang macam-macam.

.

.

.

"Tuan Inuzuka?" aku menyapa Kiba yang sedang menyeruput secangkir kopi moka di bagian meja kerjanya. Wangi kopi menyebar dan bercampur dengan aroma pendingin ruangan.

Ruangan tempatku kerja terasa sangat luas. Jendela-nya belum dibuka.

"Tidak perlu seformil itu. Aku tahu, kita seumuran." Dia tersenyum, lalu menghabiskan isi cangkirnya. Senyumnya memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang runcing. Laki-laki itu meletakkan kembali cangkirnya diatas pisin. Lalu kembali mengetik sesuatu di layar komputernya.

"Benarkah?" aku tidak pernah tahu, dan heran mengapa Kiba tahu umurku sama dengannya. Apa dia dari universitas yang sama denganku?

"Ya, nona Hinata," aku tahu, Kiba berniat menggodaku. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian dia tertawa lepas. Aku menaruh map-map bewarna merah diatas meja kerjaku. Terlihat kontras sekali. Merah dan putih.

"Panggil aku Kiba saja, nona Hinata," katanya, memutar kursinya yang memiliki roda, sehingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang tadi tertutupi meja kerjanya.

"Kiba-san dari universitas apa?"

"Sunagakure University,"

Waaah. Dibalik dari cara bicaranya yang santai, raut wajahnya yang tak pernah serius, Kiba ternyata pemuda yang cerdas. Sunagakure University bukanlah sembarang universitas. Masuk ke dalam universitas favorit disamping universitas tempatku menimba ilmu. Lagipula, aku juga seringkali menganggap apa yang aku dapatkan, lulus dari Todai dengan nilai sempurna lalu bekerja di Uchiha adalah sembilan puluh persen adalah karunia Tuhan. Sembilan persen adalah keberuntungan. Dan sisanya usaha.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Ada yang sulit?" Kiba mengintip dari balik bahuku. Dia menemukan meja kerja yang rapi dan bersih. Aku memang mencoba menerapkan teori-teori keprofesionalan bekerja yang diberikan dosen saat mata kuliah.

"Keseluruhan saya rasa tidak. Kiba-san?

Kiba menggeleng singkat.

"Ohayou!"—suara tuan Obito mengagetkanku dan Kiba. Pria itu membawa setumpuk map berwarna-warni. Ya, tumpukan atas berwarna merah, bawah berwarna biru. Aku meneguk ludah.

"Aku bawa hadiah untuk kaliaan~~!" katanya dengan ceria. Yang warna merah dan kuning diberikan padaku. Yang warna biru ditaruh di meja Kiba.

"Tuan Obito!" Kiba memperingatkan tingkah tuan Obito yang kekanak-kanakkan.

Aku mengeluarkan notes kecil dari dalam tasku.

.

.

.

Aku terdiam membaca kertas data-data pemilik perusahaan ini. Kertasnya menjadi kertas yang paling banyak menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk membacanya dibanding kertas yang mencetak data-data direktur yang lain.

Itachi Uchiha. Presiden direktur sekaligus pemilik perusahaan. Sulung dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Dua puluh tujuh tahun. Umurnya berbeda enam tahun denganku. Bukan masalah, karena cinta bukanlah perbedaan usia. Sering lompat kelas. Jebolan universitas luar ternama. Indeks Prestasi-nya summa cumlaude. Sempurna. Pasti banyak sekali wanita muda yang tertarik padanya. Tipe-tipe pria idaman semuanya berkumpul dalam dirinya.

Aku menarik nafas. Kenapa bisa ada manusia seperti dia? Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah malaikat yang menjelma menjadi manusia? Atau incubus yang tersesat di dunia?

"Hayo, nona sedang melihat apa?"

Aku memekik tertahan. Tuan Obito tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang dan mengagetkanmu. Ekspresi yang terpasang di wajahnya seperti anak kecil, seolah-olah tanpa dosa. Pria berumur setengah abad lebih ini memang punya hobi membuatku terkejut. Sepertinya yang menjadi korban dari kejahilan pria tua ini bukan aku saja.

"Sa-saya hanya melihat data-data direktur perusahaan ini. Bukannya tadi Tuan Obito yang bilang saya harus mengetahui orang-orang penting di Uchiha?" kataku mengulang perintahnya setelah ia memberiku dan Kiba 'hadiah' yang banyak.

"Oh iya, aku lupa!" ya ampun, Tuan Obito itu... benar-benar mantan orang penting di Uchiha, bukan?

"Kamu sudah selesai dengan 'hadiah'ku itu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Sisanya sedang diolah menjadi grafik oleh tuan Inuzuka,"

Yang aku heran, tuan Obito malah bertepuk tangan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

.

.

.

Jam setengah dua belas. Angka digital yang terpampang jelas di jam gratisan deterjen. Aku menyeka keringat yang mengalir di leher dan tengkukku dengan sapu tangan yang kubawa.

Ini saatnya makan siang. Aku tidak membawa bekal makanan seperti yang biasa aku lakukan saat kuliah. Aku sekarang (sangat bersyukur) punya uang yang cukup untuk sekedar membeli pastel dan pasta. Kiba sudah duluan pergi ke kantin.

Saat aku keluar dari lift, sesosok gadis tinggi dan manis menyambutku dengan sebuah senyuman yang familiar. Mata birunya terlihat jernih.

"Hinata Hyuuga 'kan?" nona Ino Yamanaka yang selalu kujadikan contoh wanita idaman kini ada di hadapanku. Rambut pirangnya disanggul dengan model yang terbaru. Aku tersenyum kagum.

"Ada perlu apa, nona Yamanaka?" aku jadi merasa kurang percaya diri berdiri di samping orang secantik ini.

"Kamu tahu siapa yang menjadi rekan kerjamu? Itu, yang punya tato merah di kedua pipinya," Ino bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Telunjuknya menunjuk pipinya seolah menggambarkan ada tato disana. Oh, aku mengerti. Aku menjawab,

"Tuan Kiba Inuzuka, Nona Yamanaka,"

"Ah, dia ternyata tampan ya," senyum Ino benar-benar terlatih. Cocok untuk menjadi sampul depan majalah fashion yang sering kulihat di rak depan toko buku besar di dekat mall.

Ino berterimakasih, lalu pergi. Sepertinya, di minggu pertama Kiba bekerja, dia sudah dapat satu orang penggemar yang cantiknya tidak main-main.

Sebelum waktu istirahat habis, aku segera bergegas ke kantin. Wangi dari crepes dengan lelehan cokelat benar-benar mengacaukan konsentrasiku.

.

.

.

Ternyata, kemarin adalah tes masuk Uchiha yang sesungguhnya. Singkatnya, kemarin adalah uji kelayakan masuk Uchiha. Mereka semua—termasuk Itachi—sengaja kembali menyeleksi pegawai baru, apakah siap atau tidak jika dihadapkan oleh setumpuk pekerjaan saat baru saja diterima—tanpa ada pengumuman terlebih dahulu. Dari lima puluh pegawai baru, yang tersisa dan berdiri disini hanya sekitar setengah jumlah kemarin. Aku baru diberitahu oleh Kiba. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu melihat papan informasi yang sering diabaikan oleh orang-orang termasuk aku. Beruntungnya, aku lolos seleksi secara diam-diam (aku tak punya istilah yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya) itu.

Pantas saja, aku heran, baru saja masuk, sudah langsung bekerja. Menganalisis bukti transaksi, memeriksa dokumen-dokumen, lalu menyusun laporan keuangan. Digit angka yang banyak. Pendapatan yang terkena pajak negara, memotong penghasilan, nyaris membuatku menahan napas. Kitab (saking tebalnya, hingga aku menyebutnya sebuah kitab) pajak yang sering aku abaikan (kadang aku merasa pusing melihat pasal-pasal yang berderet-deret) harus kubuka kembali. Dokumennya tidak sedikit—jelas sekali investor asing maupun lokal banyak yang berminat menanam sahamnya di Uchiha.

Ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah saringan yang lebih ketat. Uchiha menerapkan uji mental yang cukup berat. Pasti orang-orang disini hebat-hebat kecuali aku.

Aku dan Kiba berdiri lagi di sebuah aula khusus di gedung utara perusahaan Uchiha. Perusahaan Uchiha tidak menerapkan sistem gedung pencakar langit. Tapi, membaginya ke dalam empat bangunan yang luas dan besar. Jika aku kemarin berdiri ditengah gedung utama untuk menerima sambutan, dan prosedur kerja, sekarang aku disini untuk peresmian bahwa aku benar-benar karyawati disini. Tidak ada lagi tes.

Setelah kupikir lagi, wajar saja jika Uchiha menerapkan tes tanpa pemberitahuan seperti ini. Semuanya juga akan berakhir pada terjaganya nama baik Uchiha di mata dunia dengan para pekerja yang kompeten. Kulihat Kiba sibuk memperhatikan direktur-direktur yang sibuk yang tertawa keras-keras.

Pin nama dengan lambang Uchiwa sebentar lagi akan dibagikan. Sebenarnya, bukan itu yang menjadi fokus utamaku hari ini. Yang menjadi pusat perhatianku dari tadi adalah Itachi yang tengah berjalan masuk ke aula diiringi banyak pejabat penting berkacamata besar.

"Wah, boss kita ternyata_ perfect_ juga,"

Kiba berbisik kepadaku. Mata cokelatnya menyipit. Suaranya tersamarkan oleh suara tepuk tangan, sepatu yang berketuk-ketuk dengan lantai dan mikrofon pembawa acara. Aku terlalu malu untuk menyetujui penilaian Kiba. Kepalaku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dengan fokus pada gerak-gerik Itachi.

Itachi berdiri, diawali oleh sebuah penyambutan yang meriah. Beberapa kata yang dia ucapkan terdengar tidak jelas. Suara tawa berat para direktur membuat semua terdengar samar.

Rasanya, aku seperti ditengah-tengah kumpulan yakuza yang sedang berjudi. Lupakan, pikiranku yang terkadang aneh itu.

Kiba tadi dipanggil dan sekarang dia kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak berwarna hitam. Giliranku maju, namaku dipanggil oleh tuan Obito, sebelum aku sempat melihat isi kotak milik Kiba. Aku mati-matian menahan rasa gugup yang terus-terus menyerang hatiku.

Itachi memberikan satu kotak berwarna hitam dengan rangkaian mawar merah diatasnya. Isinya empat macam setelan kerja, sepatu, dasi, lencana Uchiwa.

Setelah berbasa-basi, Itachi bertanya,

"Bisa nona jelaskan mengapa nona selalu terlihat gugup? Apa aku terlihat menakutkan?"

Hatiku menyangkal hebat jika Itachi terlihat menakutkan. Justru sebaliknya, dia begitu memesona. Alasannya, karena Itachi begitu tampan. Hingga aku takut terlalu jatuh cinta hingga sangat mengagumi dan lalu berakhir dengan menyedihkan.

"Ti-tidak," sayang sekali, penyakit lamaku kambuh kembali. "A—aku hanya merasa gugup saja, ya, gugup," berhasil. Aku tidak terlalu gagap dihadapan pria Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menghukummu selama kau tidak berbuat kesalahan,"

Aku mengangguk. Dia menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit dibalik tangannya.

Apa aku terlihat menggelikan? Aku membungkuk hormat, memberi salam dan segera berbalik melangkah pergi menjauhi Itachi.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Sebelum aku menutup jendela, aku bisa melihat jalanan yang padat oleh kendaraan. Warna dari lampu lalu lintas terlihat jelas. Aku mengambil remote, mematikan pendingin ruangan.

Kiba sempat menawariku untuk pulang bersama. Tangan kirinya sudah mengembangkan sebuah payung berwarna biru tua yang besar. Lalu tangan sebelah kanan menenteng tas jinjing berwarna hitam. Dia bilang dia membawa Range Rover hitam di sana.

Aku menolaknya secara halus karena tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak dengan nona Yamanaka walaupun gadis itu belum punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Kiba. Kubilang, aku lebih memilih menunggu hingga hujan reda. Kiba pamit dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan sana.

Aku membuka risleting cangklongku, bermaksud mengambil ponsel. Sayangnya, aku baru ingat, benda elektronik itu sudah kujual untuk pembayaran biaya rumah sakit Hanabi. Gaji bulan ini harus kusisihkan sedikit untuk membeli alat komunikasi itu. Aku menghela napas—rencanaku buyar. Awalnya tadi aku berniat untuk membuat janji dengan dokter Kabuto, seperti biasa, menerapi Hanabi.

Dan setelah empat puluh lima menit berlalu (aku iseng menghitungnya dari jam tanganku) aku menyesali penolakanku terhadap Kiba. Dari tadi aku hanya bisa mencorat-coret di notes kecilku. Hujan semakin deras, Uchiha semakin sepi, dan hari semakin malam. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Hanabi.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menerjang hujan. Tidak lebih dari dua meter aku berlari menembus derasnya hujan hari ini, sebuah suara berat mengagetkanku,

"Berhenti, nona Hyuuga!"

Siapa yang meneriaki margaku? Aku berbalik, rambutku sudah mulai terasa berat. Apalagi aku tidak mengenakan jas. Bisa-bisa kemeja putih ini mencetak dalamanku. Atas alasan itu, aku mendekap tasku.

Ternyata pimpinan-ku yang meneriakiku. Itachi Uchiha. Apa ada masalah? Kulihat, dibalik bahunya yang tegap, ada beberapa orang berwajah tidak ramah diam di tengah derasnya hujan.

"Sendirian? Kenapa tidak menunggu di dalam sampai hujan reda?"

Dengan lancang, aku sangat berharap Itachi menawariku pulang bersama.

"Maaf Tuan. Adik saya sendirian di rumah, saya harus segera pulang," jawabku sekenanya.

Itachi segera melepas jasnya. Aku bisa melihat dia mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah tua. Bulu mataku yang basah sedikit memburamkan penglihatanku. Orang-orang berkacamata hitam itu terdiam memperhatikan apapun yang dilakukan oleh tuannya. Kulitnya pucat.

Aku terkejut, hingga nafasku hampir megap-megap. Semahal apakah parfum yang ia semprotkan ke setiap jengkal tubuhnya? Apa parfumnya lebih mahal dari biaya hidupku selama satu bulan?

Sandalwood, althershave dan sedikit sentuhan bunga Amber benar-benar memanjakan setiap syaraf penciumanku.

Mewah, arogan dan memabukkan.

Aku tidak menyangka Itachi akan memakaikan jasnya yang besar dan wangi ke tubuhku. Rambutnya melekat di bingkai wajahnya yang terkesan kuat. Warnanya seperti tinta hitam kebiruan. Lehernya yang jenjang terlihat bagus saat basah oleh keringat dan air hujan. Aromanya yang maskulin menyebar dan mengelahkan bau lembap dari air hujan yang aku sukai. Yang aku tahu, dalam jarak sedekat ini, di sela-sela suara hujan yang terus turun ke bumi, Itachi berkata,

"Pakai saja dulu jas-ku. Jangan bertanya kenapa. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Cepat pulang dan makan." Katanya dengan cepat mengancingkan jas hitamnya di tubuhku. Tubuhku yang mungil tenggelam dalam jasnya yang besar dan wangi.

"Saya permisi, nona Hyuuga,"

Itachi berbalik, setiap langkahnya diikuti oleh belasan pria berjas hitam, terlihat buru-buru. Diantara tetesan air hujan yang semakin menghantam tubuhku, aku terpesona untuk ke sekian kalinya pada Itachi. Aku mengerti, Itachi terlalu sibuk bahkan untuk sekedar menyempatkan diri mengobrol dengan para pegawainya.

"Ya, Tuan Uchiha, a-arigatou!"

Aku terpaku, diam membisu. Membiarkan tangisan langit membasahiku. Aku senang, memeluk diriku sendiri. Mencoba meresapi sisa-sisa kehangatan yang tertinggal di jas pria yang aku cintai.

Rasanya aku adalah gadis paling berbahagia di muka bumi ini.

Kuharap, aku tidak bermimpi. Tapi jika ini adalah mimpi, Tuhan jangan bangunkan aku.

.

.

.

Hanabi memekik pelan saat aku masuk ke dalam rumah dengan mengenakan jas hitam yang kebesaran. Rambutku yang basah, stoking lembab dan pipi yang memerah memang bisa mengundang kesalahpahaman. Tapi jangan salah, aku tidak semurah itu. Aku masih punya harga diri sebagai seorang gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga.

"Ka-kak...?"

Aku duduk di undakan rumah, melepas sepatu hak yang membuat tumitku terasa perih. Hanabi berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan penyangga tubuh, berjongkok di depan wajahku sambil menggembungkan pipi. Raut heran tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Jari-jarinya menelusuri jas Itachi bewarna hitam. Wanginya masih tercium jelas di hidungku.

"J-jas siapa, kak?"

Aku tak menjawab, menahan pekikan gembira sambil berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Hanabi sepertinya sudah dapat menebak siapa pemilik jas ini.

.

.

.

Aku diam. Bingung, pewangi pakaian apa yang harus kupilih untuk mencuci jas Itachi yang meninggalkan bau althershave mewah si boss-ku itu. Mesin cuci terus berputar dan yang tersisa hanyalah jasnya. Hanabi datang dari balik lemari es. Senyumnya terlihat sangat-ingin-menjahiliku. Aku merasa malu karena ketahuan sedang melamun.

"Baunya seperti par-parfum pri-pria,"

Aku makin menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan wajahku yang merah padam.

"Tuan Itachi?"

Lidahku terasa kelu. Hanabi tersenyum jahil. Matanya menyipit.

"Oh, Tuan I-itachi. Bagaimana bisa?" sebenarnya aku tak menjawab, Hanabi sudah duluan melihat tanda pengenal yang tersemat di kain hitam itu.

Aku terdiam, menarik nafas sambil memegangi pipiku yang terasa panas. Menunduk, terlalu malu untuk menatap adikku sendiri.

"Hujan deras. Lalu Tuan Itachi meminjamkanku jas-nya. Tidak ada yang lebih, kok." Aku berusaha menjelaskan sebisa mungkin, sejelas-jelasnya.

"Benarkah?" Hanabi menaikkan sudut bibirnya ke atas, menatapku jahil.

Aku mengangguk.

Tunggu. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari pewangi pakaian apa yang harus kutuangkan ke dalam mesin pencuci. Satu poin paling penting: bagaimana cara mengembalikan jas ini? Tidak lucu bukan jika aku mengetuk pintu ruangan Tuan Itachi, lalu masuk, mengembalikan jas ini? Aneh sekali jika ada sebuah kantung plastik di ruang kerja Itachi—yang berisi jas kerjanya.

Apa kata para pegawai nantinya jika melihatku, si orang baru menenteng sebuah kantung plastik yang berisi jas orang penting nomor satu di perusahaan terbesar dunia—Itachi Uchiha? Aku mendesah berat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continue.**

**p.s: no edit, again. sorry for typo, and plothole.**

* * *

**A/N: Ahaha...maaf deh kalau typonya itu-itu aja ya Blu. Makasih buat Chichi dan tanteh Shenk buat ucapan ultahnya ^_^**

**Special Thanks: Daiyaki Aoi, Hanyou Dark, tante Shenkz, Demikoo, Avamura, Chikuma Aizawa, Lily Purple Lily, Hanazono Suzumiya, Hazena, Anne Garbo, Gece, Ryuusuke, Pudding-tan, Dai Dandelion, j & ruzfai ^^ thanks for your support, love you ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Make Us Bind**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story © Rosecchy**

**Standard warning applied. **

**Duh akhirnya di update juga ya :')**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Second.**

Setidaknya kehidupanku mulai berjalan ke arah yang lebih baik. Aku tidak mengharapkan lebih dari ini selain keluarga kembali—dan itu tak mungkin. Aku belajar menerima, aku belajar bertahan. Ibu 'kan sering bilang Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan jika hambanya tidak bisa melewatinya.

Jadi, aku mencoba berpikir realistis—aku bukan lagi anak sulung yang dimanja. Tapi kadang-kadang pikiranku yang kekanak-kanakkan masih sering mendominasi.

Aku mulai menyapu bersih sudut-sudut apartemen yang jarang tersentuh. Meski tidak banyak perabotan, tapi apartemen ini terasa nyaman untuk ditempati kami berdua.

"K-kak," Hanabi memanggilku terbata. Pagi hari yang cerah, Adikku itu sudah bangun dan belajar matematika dasar. Sedikit banyak, kecelakaan tragis itu mempengaruhi kinerja otaknya. Buku-buku yang terbuka lebar, berserakan di sekelilingnya.

"Apa sayang?" aku bertanya, menghampirinya. Aku membiarkan microwave menghangatkan sup ayam sebentar untuk sarapan.

"B-bu-bukankah hari ini... jadwalku u-untuk cek ke d-dokter?"

Aku sering merasa sedih dengan penilaian banyak orang tentang adikku—keterbelakangan mental. Hanabi dilahirkan dengan akal yang cerdas. Insiden mengerikan itulah yang merenggut semuanya. Adikku itu sangat hebat dalam baseball. Kakinya yang patah menghapus semua mimpinya.

"Hmm," Aku mencubit kedua pipinya,"Kau ingat,"

Hanabi cemberut, mimik wajahnya menggemaskan dan tawa berhasil keluar dari mulutku.

Andaikan saja, andaikan saja semua itu tak terjadi, adikku yang cerdas, adikku yang sangat menyukai baseball takkan seperti ini; memperhatikan setiap langkah yang dia buat di sepanjang trek latihan, berusaha menjaga keseimbangan agar palang panjang di tangannya tidak jatuh.

"Te-tentu saja!" Hanabi tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang patah dua, "A-aku ingin cepat sembuh kembali..."

Setiap kali Hanabi nyaris jatuh karena syarafnya kurang cepat dalam merespon, hatiku bertanya-tanya, kemana perginya adikku yang lincah dan sering berlari kesana kemari?

.

.

"Baiklah, saya tunggu satu jam lagi,"

Aku melirik jam dinding dekat dengan televisi. Berarti pukul sembilan harus ada di rumah sakit.

"Terimakasih, Dokter,"

"Iya—"

Tuut.

Aku meletakkan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya. Nomor rumah tadi tersambung dengan ponsel dokter Kabuto Yakushi. Suara dokter Kabuto bercampur dengan dengingan yang membuat telingaku terasa bising. Terdengar dengan jelas ruang praktek dokter begitu penuh.

Seorang pria berumur tiga puluh lima tahun, dokter terapi yang ahli di bidang syaraf dan psikis. Aku sudah menjadi langganan tetapnya sejak kecelakaan yang membuat Hanabi begitu jatuh depresi. Beruntung sekali, istrinya, Anko Mitarashi, begitu sabar (walaupun gaya dan cara bicaranya agak nyentrik dan sedikit eksentrik) seringkali memberi saran bagiku saat menghadapi Hanabi yang sering step mendadak. Mereka juga tidak terlalu memaksaku harus membayar ongkos pengobatan hari itu juga. Mereka juga tidak membeda-bedakan pelayanan.

Nanti sekitar jam delapan, aku akan mengantar Hanabi ke rumah sakit. Aku merapikan kembali buku nomor telepon dan beranjak dari bantal yang menjadi sandaranku. Aku baru saja selesai mandi.

"Kak, se-se-sekarang ba-bayar tagihan listrik dan air juga y-ya?" Hanabi sedang mengeringkan rambut dengan sehelai handuk berwarna biru. Tetesan airnya membuat jejak basah di karpet ruang tengah. Aku teringat dengan rekening yang belum kubayar.

"Berapa?" aku bertanya sambil membuka laci lemari kayu yang sudah usang. Kertas-kertas tagihan memenuhi isi laci. Foto-foto buram dan gelang emas milik Ibu menjadi satu-satunya barang berharga yang masih kusimpan. Sebelum hatiku merindukan kembali kenangan yang pernah kuresapi, lebih baik aku segera mengambil beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar tagihan listrik.

Hanabi mengambil sesuatu dari atas televisi, dan menyodorkannya padaku. Kertas berwarna putih dengan huruf-huruf berwarna biru.

Aku tersenyum.

"Siap-siap berangkat,"

Hanabi ternyata sudah siap dengan kaus bergambar Snoopy-nya.

.

.

.

Hanabi menggelayut manja di lenganku, memintaku membelikannya sebuah es krim. Tapi sayang sekali, dia masih terkena pilek. Jadi aku menggantinya dengan roti cokelat keju saja. Sebenarnya cuaca panas seperti ini memang wajar sampai Hanabi ingin membeli es krim.

Aku hafal jalan ke ruangan praktek. Dari kejauhan, suara anak-anak yang sedang tertawa sudah terdengar. Hanabi semakin tidak sabar. Kami sampai di depan pintu, dan mengetuknya pelan.

"Hinata-san!" Anko membuka pintu dengan ramah, "Kami sudah menunggu kalian!"

Aku menunggu Hanabi melepaskan simpulan sepatunya, lalu masuk ke dalam. Aku memperhatikan anak-anak yang lain, ternyata masih ada yang kurang beruntung dari adikku.

Hanabi berjalan dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah palang keseimbangan. Karena kecelakaan, latihan ini berguna untuk membuat pikirannya mudah untuk berkonsentrasi. Dia berjalan dengan tatapan serius, berusaha menjaga setiap langkahnya diatas tiap matras kasar berwarna cokelat. memperhatikan setiap langkah yang dia buat di sepanjang trek latihan, berusaha menjaga keseimbangan agar palang panjang di tangannya tidak jatuh.

.

.

.

Tepat dua bulan aku sudah bekerja disini dan aku belum mempunyai perkembangan yang berarti maksudku... ayolah aku seharusnya sadar posisi seorang Itachi Uchiha. Aku dan dia seolah berasal dari dunia yang berbeda.

Jadi sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Aku ingin berusaha tapi kadang aku tak tahu hal apa yang terlebih dahulu harus kulakukan jika orang yang kau cinta itu adalah seseorang seperti Itachi.

Tidak mungkin bukan aku terang-terangan menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku memliki perasaan yang berbeda? Yang ada malahan Itachi akan menilaiku buruk. Lagipula, hal seperti itu tidak akan kulakukan—aku bukanlah orang yang berani mengungkapkan hal pribadi di depan publik. Dan yang paling parah, orang-orang nanti akan mencapku sebagai gadis tak tahu malu.

Setelah memastikan Hanabi benar-benar dibawah pengawasan dokter Kabuto, aku segera pergi ke stasiun dan naik kereta agar lebih cepat sampai di kantor. Pintu kaca otomatis membelah dua, saat kakiku melangkah di dekatnya. Pendingin ruangan menampar wajahku telak. Perbedaan suhu di luar dan di dalam ruangan jauh berbeda. Betisku terasa nyeri karena terlalu lama berdiri di kereta.

Oh iya, jasnya Tuan Itachi.

Ini benar-benar menjadi pokok permasalahan utama sekarang. Kakiku tiba-tiba terasa kaku, perih karena menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi terlalu lama benar-benar menggangguku.

Tanganku menggengam erat tali kantung kertas berisi jas, aku masih belum terbiasa berjalan dengan kepala tegak. Sesekali kepalaku menunduk, aku merasa asing dengan orang-orang di perusahaan ini.

Lift akhirnya membebaskanku dari perasaan dingin dan pengap. Di ruangan ini, aku hanya mengenal Kiba seorang. Aku sudah merasa akrab dengan Kiba. Sifatnya yang ramah dan terbuka membuatku lebih cepat beradaptasi. Orangnya juga tidak kikuk bekerja sama denganku. Aku bersyukur, setidaknya diantara orang-orang yang bekerja disini masih ada yang seperti Kiba.

"Ini... jas Tuan Itachi, bukan?" Kiba bisa melihat kantung kertas cokelatku terbuka, memperlihatkan isinya yang memang biasa saja—namun pemiliknya bukanlah orang biasa. "Kenapa bisa ada di tanganmu?"

Walau terasa kaku, kepalaku mengangguk mengiyakan. Aku mencoba menjelaskan sebisaku jangan sampai ada yang salah paham dan menyebarkan berita yang tidak benar.

"A-ano... kemarin sore—,"

Kiba semakin curiga. Tangannya bersidekap, tatapannya menghakimiku secara sepihak. Aku jadi gugup sendiri.

"Sore hari, dari dalam ruang dan jas ini? Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan dengan Tuan Itachi, huh?" Kiba melesatkan pandangan menyelidik ke arahku. Kepalanya berkali-kali menunduk melihat isi kantung, lalu melihatku lagi.

"Aku hanya mengembalikan jasnya yang kugunakan—kemarin saat hujan badai turun," aku berbicara yang sejujurnya, menatapnya lurus dan berusaha membuatnya percaya.

Tiba-tiba Kiba tertawa. "Wajahmu, serius sekali," dia tertawa lagi. Wajahnya lebih relaks, tidak tegang seperti tadi.

"Jadi kamu percaya 'kan, aku tidak berbohong?"

"H-mm," Kiba menggumam, "Tentu saja,"

"Hinata, kenalkan ada rekan baru,"

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Aku pikir kesempatan hidupnya di dunia ditujukan hanya untuk pekerjaan; membuat perasaan ini semakin lama membuatku semakin terbakar dan nyaris setengah putus asa. Meskipun aku sadar, aku bukanlah gadis yang pantas untuknya, tapi aku tetap saja mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih.

Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dia pergi ke Kyoto untuk mengurusi cabang yang sedang dirundung masalah. Karena itu, aku lebih memilih menyimpan jasnya yang besar dan harum di apartemen. Jika ini terlalu frontal, aku mengakui bahwa aku merindukannya. Biarpun aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh—dia sedang berjalan di lantai bawah dan aku diatas eskalator, tapi aku rasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sayang sekali, kesempatanku untuk bertemu Itachi hanya 2/100. Statusku sebagai karyawan baru membuatku tak bisa melakukan banyak hal. Aturan-aturan tak tertulis dan teguran tak kasat mata dari senior cukup membuatku terkekang. Jadi, aku lebih banyak menyimpan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku yang takkan pernah terjawab di dalam hati.

Waktu-waktu di kantor lebih banyak dihabiskan bersama Kiba dan Karin. Aku punya satu teman baru. Namanya Uzumaki Karin. Warna rambutnya yang merah menyala sulit untuk dilupakan. Dia sudah bekerja disini sebelum aku. Umurnya hanya berbeda dua tahun dariku. Orangnya cerdas dan modis. Hal yang menjadi ciri khasnya adalah, dia jujur dalam berbicara.

"Oh, Hinata, apakah kau tahu jika Tuan Itachi punya seorang adik yang tak kalah tampannya?" padahal, pendingin ruangan sudah dinyalakan, tapi siang hari masih saja membuat kulitku basah oleh keringat.

Tentu saja aku tidak tahu...

"Namanya Sasuke Uchiha," aku memperhatikan gestur tubuh Karin yang terlihat begitu tergila-gila dengan adik Itachi ini.

"Orangnya memang tidak punya pesona seperti Tuan Itachi, tapi dia tak kalah tampannya! Dan dialah orang yang aku taksir!"

Aku mengangguk, kagum dengan ekspresinya yang begitu antusias saat menceritakan orang yang bernama Sasuke itu.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Karin bilang, Itachi sudah pulang dari Kyoto dua hari yang lalu. Karena dia orang yang selalu up-to-date terhadap informasi terbaru, dia bisa tahu jadwal Itachi. Gadis berambut merah itu memberi semangat pada Hinata dan meyakinkan bahwa hari ini adalah kesempatan yang tak boleh dilewatkan oleh Hinata.

Jadi, ketika waktu makan siang tiba, Hinata bergegas menuju cafetaria di gedung Uchiha yang luas dan menyenangkan. Karin juga ikut makan siang, tapi dia akan segera menyingkir saat Hinata bertemu Itachi.

Sambil menghabiskan bekal yang dia buat, Hinata melirik ke sekelilingnya, menyapukan pandangan mencari Itachi. Karin terus mengajaknya mengobrol. Dia tidak akan kehabisan topik meskipun lawan bicaranya adalah seorang pemalu seperti Hinata Hyuuga. Karin selesai dengan makanannya dan menepuk pundak temannya sambil mengerlingkan mata.

Setelah itu Karin menghilang dari pandangan Hinata. Gadis dengan poni rata itu mendadak gugup, karena dia sekarang hanya ditemani oleh piringan cake yang belum habis. Hinata buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya dan memastikan Itachi benar-benar disini.

Ketika pintu kaca menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar dari cafetaria, Hinata segera menunggu Itachi tak jauh dari sana. Gadis itu merapikan pakaiannya, dan menggenggam erat si kantung kertas.

Suara degup jantungnya yang begitu keras, nyaris menulikan telinganya sendiri. Setiap detik yang terus maju terasa lambat bagi gadis yang terus menunggu. Matanya yang bening, menyapu ke arah dalam, tinggal beberapa pria dengan kelebihan lemak di bagian perutnya sedang tertawa.

Ayolah waktu, bergerak lebih cepat...

Dan Itachi terlihat begitu berbeda diantara kerumunan orang-orang itu. Tubuhnya tegap tinggi, bahu yang lebar dan rahang yang kuat. Fantasi Hinata sudah mencapai pada batas maksimum. Dia, mencolok diantara kerumunan dengan cara yang berbeda.

Apa Itachi tidak tahu disini ada gadis yang sedang menunggunya?

Berkali-kali Hinata melirik jam tangan. Waktu yang terus berputar menjadi satu-satunya hal yang membuat Hinata cemas. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang habis dan jas mahal ini tidak akan bisa kembali ke tangan pemiliknya.

Beberapa pria yang tawanya terdengar mengerikan satu persatu beranjak dari meja. Hinata terus berdoa, berharap Itachi menjadi yang paling terakhir ketika keluar dari cafe. Dengan begitu, semua lebih mudah, tidak akan ada yang berpkiran macam-macam terhadapnya dan Itachi.

Ayolah...

Setelah banyak kesialan yang menimpa hidup Hinata, sebuah keberuntungan akhirnya datang juga. Itachi terlalu ramah—sedikit meluangkan waktu dan menyadari ada Hinata di dekat pintu kaca. Hinata terkadang heran dengan sikap Itachi yang berbanding terbalik dengan bos-bos kebanyakan yang biasanya menyebalkan.

"Nona Hyuuga," sapa Itachi ramah, sebuah senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Hinata berusah memaksimalkan kemampuan paru-parunya utuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. "Kau sedang menunggu siapa?"

Apa lagi yang dia harapkan lebih dari ini?

Itachi menyapanya? Lalu tersenyum ramah? Harapan Hinata sungguh sederhana, mengembalikan jas ini ke pemiliknya tanpa ada sesuatu yang lebih.

Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang dia punya, Hinata menyodorkan sebuah kantung kertas berwarna cokelat kepada Itachi.

"Ma-maaf jika ini terlalu lancang," Hinata menarik napas,"Selama ini sa-saya tidak punya waktu yang tepat untuk mengembalikan jas Anda,"

Itachi menerima si kantung sambil membuat kontak mata pada Hinata. Matanya yang bulat, dan warnanya yang baru Itachi lihat pertama kali seumur hidupnya. Itachi bisa mengintip jas hitamnya terlipat rapi di dalam kantung kertas. Setelah itu dia bisa melihat Hinata menunduk, pipinya nyaris sama seperti warna dasinya, memainkan kedua telunjuknya malu-malu.

"Terimakasih," jika Hinata tidak mengontrol dirinya, bisa dipastikan hidung gadis itu akan mengucurkan darah, "Kau tak usah repot-repot,"

Sudah cukup. Pesona istimewa milik Itachi sebentar lagi akan membuat hati Hinata meledak-ledak seperti kembang api di musim panas. Sudah cukup. Apa Itachi kurang peka melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata?—betapa gadis itu benar-benar malu dan senang.

Mungkin, ini adalah balasan atas kesabaran Hinata menunggu sampai waktu yang tepat datang.

"Oh iya ada satu hal lagi," Itachi teringat sesuatu, telunjuknya menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya.

Sebenarnya Hinata semakin merasa senang, waktu saat di bersama Itachi semakin lama...

"Salah satu sekretarisku—Yuuhi Kurenai tidak bisa datang di sebuah pertemuan," Itachi berdeham, sedikit melonggarkan kerah kemejanya yang tidak nyaman. Mata hitamnya yang pekat benar-benar membuat Hinata semakin terpesona.

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Hinata?

"Aku harap kau bisa menggantikan Kurenai nanti di pertemuan penting minggu depan," lanjut Itachi lagi, "Untuk info selanjutnya, nanti kuhubungi lewat nomor yang tertera di database-mu,"

Keberuntungan benar-benar membanting Hinata hari ini. Jika saja Hinata menengok ke belakang, dia akan mendapati berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya curiga.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Itachi benar-benar meninggalkannya, Hinata segera melangkah ke arah toilet. Awalnya hanya langkah pelan-pelan, namun lama-kelamaan Hinata berlari untuk segera sampai ke toilet. Pintu yang terbuka mengalirkan udara kering dan sepi, membuat Hinata bergegas masuk tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

Gadis itu menormalkan detak jantungnya, menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca wastafel. Pipinya sudah tidak ada bedanya dengan roti kukus selai stroberi. Putih, berwarna merah dan hangat. Sedikit banyak, hembusan napasnya membuat lapisan uap tipis di permukaan kaca.

Gadis itu benar-benar malu, menepuk pipinya berkali-kali, tidak percaya. Keran terbuka mengalirkan air yang segar dan cukup membuat suhu pipi Hinata menurun. Lalu Hinata mengerutkan alis, dan mencubit pipinya sendiri.

Sakit...

Tapi, tapi, tapi...

Barusan mimpi atau bukan? Hinata membasuh kembali mukanya hingga benar-benar basah. Gadis itu menatap pantulan wajahnya yang masih saja merona. Hinata memutuskan mengelap wajahnya dengan saputangan yang ia bawa, merapikan poni ratanya yang sedikit acak-acakan dan berusaha keras menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya.

"Ayolah Hinata, tenangkan dirimu,.."

Hinata menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan.

Baru setelah mendengar bel berbunyi lagi, Hinata kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia keluar dari toilet dengan hati yang lebih tenang, merapikan roknya yang sedikit berkerut.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

"Bagaimana? Sukses?" aku berjalan terhuyung-huyung, masuk ke dalam ruang kerja. Kiba mendorong kursi berodanya dan segera mencecariku dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Aku tahu sekali, dari matanya yang yang bergerak-gerak penasaran.

Padahal pendingin ruangan sudah bekerja secara maksimum, tapi tetap saja aku merasa gerah. Angin panas masuk dari ventilasi yang terbuka lebar membuat suhu tubuhku tidak kunjung menurun.

Harusnya aku lebih rajin olahraga supaya nanti jantungku tidak cepat merasa kelelahan. Kadang aku merasa khawatir dengan kesehatan jantungku yang terlalu sering dipaksa kerja keras secara mendadak.

"Jadi kamu berhasil?"

Aku mengangguk malu-malu, sambil memilin ujung jas kerjaku. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku duduk dan menyalakan PC. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kiba. Pria itu malah menertawakan wajahku yang katanya sudah tidak ada bedanya dengan warna tatonya.

Aku hanya bisa menutup mukaku dengan kedua belah tanganku saking malunya. Kiba malah menggodaku lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Padahal, pertanyaan inilah yang paling tidak kuharapkan. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, pertemuanku dengan Itachi hanyalah hal yang biasa-biasa saja dan tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial. Tapi bagiku, itu adalah salah satu bagian paling istimewa dari hidupku...

Aku tak punya kuasa untuk menatap Kiba. Terimakasih pada rasa keingintahuannya yang begitu besar. "A-aku..."

"Ayo dong Hinata, aku juga mau dengar," Karin juga datang, merangkul bahuku, sambil menatapku penasaran sekaligus menggoda. Telunjuknya menekan-nekan pipiku. Aku tidak kuat dengan serangan yang mereka lancarkan...

Aku kalah. Sambil mengerjakan tugas yang masih menunggu aku menceritakan kejadian tadi dengan rasa malu yang nyaris membuatku ingin pingsan. Tentu saja dengan suara yang pelan agar rekan yang lain tidak terganggu.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya hubunganku dengan Itachi ada kemajuan!

.

.

.

* * *

**Tebeseh**

Eh a/nnya agak maksa buat dibaca ya...

Judulnya bukan typo coba liat deh di kamus itu bind artinya terjepit ;-; jadi artinya cinta yang ngebuat kita masuk ke situasi yang terjepit/terdesak...

Asalnya mau diupdate minggu depan tapinya minggu depan takut gapunya waktu. Lagian kalo ditunda-tunda ff ini jadi tambah watir :') Ano ini diselipin normal POV ya mohon dimaklumi otak saya gak bisa diajak kompromi kalau dari Hinata POV.

Ngomong ngomong disini ada yang tau Kagami Uchiha engga eh ke profil saya yah ada polling tolong bantu ya terimakasih! ^^

Eh Sasuke cuman numpang nama doang ya, dadah... review please...


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Make Us Bind**

**Standard warning applied. no copycat please. :')**

**naruto (c) masashi kishimoto.**

**this story (c) me**

**gomen baru apdet :')**

* * *

Dalam pekerjaan, ada peraturan baku yang mendasar namun tidak tertulis. Semua orang tahu bagaimana peraturan itu ada, bagaimana ia bekerja dan akibat yang ditimbulkan.

Sesensual apapun sebuah hubungan terjalin, tidak boleh menghilangkan profesionalitas dalam bekerja. Ketekunan, displin adalah hal utama diatas segalanya.

Atasan selalu benar, lebih banyak pengalaman dan bawahan bertugas mendengar, mematuhi dan mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan. Walau terkadang bawahan mempunyai pengetahuan yang lebih luas, namun itu bisa dibilang jarang dan gengsi atasan mengalahkan semuanya.

Hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan perasaan tidak diperkenankan dalam pekerjaan. Hubungan antara atasan dan bawahan secara umum tak boleh lebih dari itu.

Singkatnya, semua orang tahu bahwa cinta tidak boleh terselip dalam lembaran bertinta.

Dan Hinata, melanggar itu semua tanpa sesal.

Yang dia inginkan hanya jatuh cinta dengan sederhana, pada orang yang sederhana dan menjalani kehidupan bahagia yang sederhana. Sesederhana itu pemikirannya namun kenyataan tak seperti yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

Bagi Hinata, terkadang berkhayal adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Contohnya seperti bagaimana nanti rapat itu berjalan, Itachi datang lalu hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bahkan yang seperti itu saja sudah membuat Hinata malu sendiri.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tidak sedikit pegawai wanita yang lebih cantik dan lebih cerdas dari Hinata bisa menjadi kandidat pengganti Kurenai. Dari sekian banyak gadis cemerlang, kenapa bisa pilihan Itachi jatuh kepadanya?

Lagipula Hinata menduduki jabatan di bagian keuangan, bukan sekretariat. Satu hal aneh, yang disadari oleh Kiba sebelum Hinata menyadarinya. Apa Itachi tidak salah memilih orang dari bagian keuangan untuk menggantikan posisi sekretariat yang kosong?

Mungkin perempuan-perempuan cantik itu punya jadwal yang tak bisa diganggu gugat, Hinata mencoba berspekulasi tehadap dirinya sendiri.

Karin juga memang ada benarnya. Itachi tidak pernah bertindak tanpa alasan yang kuat. Itachi yang selalu melangkah hati-hati, menyusun setiap detil dengan baik dan menyiapkan strategi yang jitu adalah suatu kunci keberhasilan Uchiha dalam bisnisnya. Lalu, memilih Hinata yang jelas-jelas masih hijau, cukup membuat banyak orang berbicara yang bukan-bukan di belakang.

Dan tentu saja, menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan bagi Hinata sendiri.

* * *

Sebuah kecupan ringan Hanabi rasakan di kedua pipinya. Kakaknya sering sekai menciuminya sampai dia merasa geli. Pagi hari, Hanabi sudah siap dengan jaket warna putihnya, rambut yang dikepang dan poni yang dijepit. Terlihat lebih lucu dari umur sebenarnya.

"Kakak ada acara di kantor, maaf kalau Kakak pulang telat ya," kata Hinata lembut memberi pengertian pada adik satu-satunya. Gadis itu melepas apron putih dan menggantungnya di dekat lemari piring.

"Bu-bukan masalah," Hanabi memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapi. Buku-buku pelajarannya sudah tersimpan dengan rapi di dalam tas biru cerah miliknya.

"Hmm... ada pai di lemari es, tapi Hanabi jangan lupa keluarkan dulu suapaya painya tidak terlalu beku,"

"Padahal lebih enak painya dingin 'kan..." Hanabi cemberut. Pai dingin membuat selai raspberry lebih terasa kaya di lidah. Hinata tersenyum maklum dan mencubit pipi Hanabi.

"Nanti kalau Kakak pulang telat, Hanabi pulangnya sama Bibi Anko ya,"

Hinata menjadi tenang, tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang akan membuat konsentrasinya akan buyar. Sebelumnya, Hinata benar-benar minta tolong pada Anko agar mengantar Hanabi pulang ke apartemen—siapa tahu dia masih belum selesai dengan acaranya. Sebuah anggukan setuju dari Anko dan Hinata merasa tenang.

* * *

Kiba mengomentari kebiasaan Hinata menundukkan kepala dan lebih memilih bagaimana kakinya melangkah ketimbang meluruskan pandangan ke depan. Katanya, itu tidak sopan.

Sinar matahari masih terasa hangat sama seperti Kiba yang sudah mulai 'hangat'. Karena proses mencetak membutuhkan waktu, Kiba rasa lebih baik menjaili Hinata. Daripada menunggu pekerjaan yang tidak kelar-kelar; fotokopi dokumen untuk bagian personalia.

Apalagi gadis Yamanaka itu kadang menggodanya sesekali. Mengatainya mirip anjing, tato di pipinya yang aneh. Ada saja yang bisa dikomentari oleh si nona blonde itu.

Kasihan, kertas hvs itu jadi pelampiasan kekesalan Kiba.

"Oh ya," Kiba mengerutkan alis, "Kau ini, sudah beruntung bisa ikut meeting bareng dengan si Bos padahal pegawai baru,"—oke Hinata sudah tahu hal ini—"Jadi bisakah sehari ini kau menghilangkan kebiasaanmu berjalan menunduk? Maaf ya, ini terlihat mengganggu,"

Hinata mengangguk-angguk kalem mendengar sahabatnya. Malu... hanya itu saja, tidak lebih. Justru Kiba yang berterus terang banyak membantu. Karin menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, berusaha menyemangati si Hyuuga yang kurang percaya diri.

"Kiba memang benar, Hinata-chan," Karin senang sekali mencubit pipi Hinata dengan gemas, "Abaikan saja kata-katanya yang kasar, aku percaya kok Hinata-chan sebenarnya cocok sekali menjadi model majalah," tunggu apa hubungannya dengan sikap Hinata yang pemalu? "Oh—sedikit angkat dagumu dan keluarkan bahwa kau adalah seorang Hyuuga, Hinata-chan dan itu sudah cukup!" katanya lagi.

"Ah, Hinata-chan juga mau kupasangkan jepit rambut? Supaya terlihat lebih segar?"

Hinata menurut saja begitu Karin menjepit rambutnya ke belakang. Kiba terkekeh pelan sambil merapikan tumpukan kertas yang masih hangat.

"Oww~~ Seperti yang kubayangkan, kau terlihat manis!"

Hinata bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya dari cermin kecil diatas meja Karin. Biasanya dia tampil apa adanya dan itu-itu saja. Ternyata hanya dengan jepitan seperti ini, ada perbedaan yang jelas sekali.

"Ukh... Aku tidak seperti itu, kok,"

"Ah, jangan malu-malu!"

"Kalian memang sudah beres apa dengan kerjaan masing-masing?"

Karin mengangkat bahu santai. "Sedikit lagi kok,"

"Hinata?"

"Aku sudah selesai, umm..." Hinata melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, "Lima belas menit lagi aku ada rapat,"

"Ah kalau begitu cepat siap-siap—biar kutebak, evaluasi keuntungan bulan kemarin kan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Semuanya bersikap perhatian dan baik dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Hinata tersenyum, berterimakasih atas komentar Kiba yang tepat sasaran dan tepukan Karin yang cukup keras.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata mencoba membiasakan detak jantungnya agar tetap tenang. Pria berambut hitam itu tetap fokus mengemudikan mobil, sesekali melirik speedometer dan tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan yang ramai.

Itachi dan Hinata ada dalam perjalanan menuju Ginza. Hinata pikir dia akan berangkat bersama beberapa orang (yang tadi ada di ruangan rapat) dan ternyata hanya ada dia, dan Itachi, dan ditemani berkas-berkas yang ditaruh di jok belakang.

Seperti berada dalam kotak yang pengap, dipaksa untuk tetap disana, tanpa bisa bernapas dengan bebas. Keinginan untuk bebas dari keheningan yang membuatnya gemetar ini benar-benar mengganggu.

Setelah selesai rapat dengan direktur tadi, Hinata berusaha menghapal nama-namanya, Fugaku... Kagami... Shisui... oh, iya Hinata lebih baik mencatat mereka semua ke dalam notes mungil kesayangannya. Evaluasi yang dilakukan ternyata menghasilkan penyebab menurunnya omzet; beberapa kecerobohan yang dilakukan oleh pegawai di bagian gudang dan pemasaran. Dan sedikit kecurangan dilakukan beberapa industri saat melakukan transaksi.

Mikoto banyak bercerita pada Itachi bagaimana menghadapi perempuan, masalah yang biasanya terjadi dan bagaimana cara menanganinya. Awalnya Itachi malas untuk mendengarnya. Tapi, Ibunya selalu punya cara supaya ceritanya bisa membuat Itachi merasa perlu dengan bantuan dari Mikoto.

Itachi menamakannya 'Akrablah dengan atasanmu'. Dulu Kurenai juga tidak ada bedanya. Gugup dan lebih banyak menutup mulut. Padahal dia sering bertanya pada Mikoto ada yang salah dengannya dan Mikoto pastinya mengatakan bahwa semuanya sempurna.

Terimakasih pada pengalaman, Itachi akan mencobanya pada Hinata. Sekarang Kurenai jadi lebih banyak bicara dan terbuka. Siapa tahu Hinata juga bisa lebih terbuka.

"Okay, Hinata-san," Itachi langsung memanggil si gadis dengan nama kecilnya, "Rileks saja. Aku bukan atasan yang menyebalkan dan kaku."

Hinata yang diam saja, matanya melebar. Ini Itachi, Itachi memanggilnya hanya dengan nama kecilnya saja...

"Aku sendiri juga bosan bersikap seperti itu,"

Hinata benar-benar merasa dadanya semakin berdebar-debar.

"Apa ini tidak bermasalah Uchiha-san," Hinata memilih kalimatnya dengan hati-hati, "Aku pikir... itu kurang sopan,"

Hinata meremas roknya. Pria yang satu ini benar-benar bisa membuatnya payah seperti ini...

"Panggil aku Itachi saja," mobil melaju lebih kencang, "Dan tidak akan ada masalah. Aku pikir dengan begini kita tidak akan canggung lagi,"

Hinata jadi tersipu malu. Masih dengan rona di pipinya, Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Oh, bagus sekali. Untung tidak ada orang lain di dalam mobil ini kecuali mereka berdua. Ini terlalu bagus untuk dijadikan bahan gosip di kantor. Pasti banyak selintingan antara dia si orang baru dengan Itachi si tuan atasan.

"Apa sebelumnya kau pernah menghadiri acara seperti ini?"

"Saya sudah pernah menghadiri acara seperti ini sebelumnya, beberapa kali, di tempat yang berbeda,"

Karin tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kata siapa Uchiha irit kata? Dia membuktikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Uchiha jauh lebih ramah daripada yang ia bayangkan.

"Lalu ada masalah, Itachi-san?" Hinata berusaha bersikap sesopan mungkin, menegakkan kepalanya saat menjawab Itachi.

Pasti kalau Kiba melihat ini, mulutnya tidak akan berhenti berkomentar. Terlalu malu-malu atau apalah.

"Tidak," Itachi menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, Hinata berusaha melihat jelas bagaimana raut wajah atasannya diantara cahaya mobil yang sedikit redup, "Perusahaan Uzuki cukup penting bagi kita, jadi kuharap kau bisa mencatat poin-poin penting disana,"

Menggerakkan kedua telunjuknya diam-diam tak cukup membantu mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Hinata mendengar, dan sekali lagi dia menganggukan kepalanya paham.

* * *

Mobil hitam mengilap itu meluncur masuk ke sebuah pelataran gedung putih yang besar. Itachi memarkirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari pintu masuk agar lebih mudah menemukannya. Setelah mereka keluar dari mobil, Itachi menyerahkan kunci itu kepada valet yang sudah siaga di depan ballroom.

Disini, Hinata hanya berdua dengan Itachi tanpa dikawal oleh beberapa orang berseragam hitam yang biasanya setia mengikuti kemanapun atasannya pergi. Hal itu justru membuat hati si gadis Hyuuga jadi tidak karuan.

Kakinya terus melangkah, sesuai dengan arah yang dituju oleh Itachi. Hinata yang sedikit gugup, menggigit bibirnya dan tetap berjalan tanpa memerdulikan sekelilingnya. Itachi menengok sedikit dan mendapati sigadis yang terus mencengkeram map dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi,

"Tidak perlu gugup, Hinata-san. Cukup tegakkan punggungmu, dan tetaplah tersenyum,"

Tanpa perlu mendongakkan kepala, Hinata bisa mengetahui Itachi selalu tersenyum. Atasannya itu sedang berusaha membuatnya nyaman, dan Hinata tidak boleh membuatnya kecewa.

Dilihat dari dekat, garis tegas di wajah Itachi terlihat jelas. Pria ini benar-benar tampan...

Dari arah selatan, beberapa pria yang sudah berumur datang. Itachi memberi tahu bahwa mereka adalah korporasi Uzuki. Hinata segera mnarik napas pelan dan memasang raut wajah terbaik.

"Uzuki Satoushi," Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya kembali, "Senang bertemu Anda kembali, Uchiha-san,"

"Yuuhi-san?" Satoushi yang terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kurenai disamping Itachi cukup heran saat melihat sesosok gadis manis berambut panjang dengan kesan yang berbeda.

"Yuuhi-san sedang ada urusan penting dan mendadak, dan kenalkan, ini salah satu sekretaris Uchiha,..."

"Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata membungkukkan dirinya sopan untuk sejenak, lalu menegakkan punggungnya kembali dan tersenyum.

Satoushi, segera memaklumi dan membalas senyuman Hinata. Mereka semua segera duduk di kursi berwarna merah yang tertata rapi. Satoushi mengambil map yang disodorkan ajudannya, dan Itachi langsung menerima berkas tersebut.

Dari gerak-gerik Itachi, Hinata tahu bahwa isi dari map tersebut hanya boleh dilihat oleh Itachi sendiri. Daripada memikirkan rasa penasarannya yang terus menerus menggodanya, Hinata memilih untuk diam dan tetap menyimak apapun yang diucapkan oleh Satoushi.

Itachi membolak-balik lembaran tersebut, sesekali mengerutkan dahinya. Mengambil map yang lain, membukanya lalu memasang tampang berpikir. Hinata semakin penasaran apa yang ada di dalam map itu sampai-sampai Itachi bersikap seperti ini.

"Bagaimana Itachi-san? Kami sudah menyetujuinya, sisanya tinggal persetujuan dari Anda,"

Gelas-gelas bening itu sudah terisi oleh anggur merah. Kecuali Hinata tentunya; yang diisi oleh fruit punch.

"Bukannya hal ini akan dibahas di pertemuan berikutnya? Ini terlalu terburu-buru," Itachi menanggapinya dengan kalem.

"Tapi dengan begitu, perusahaan kami tak perlu mengontrak kerja sesuai prosedur—ini juga akan menghemat waktu di setiap transaksi yang kita lakukan,"

"Keuntungan untuk Uchiha?" Alis Itachi sedikit bertaut. Sebenarnya Itachi tidak perlu lagi menarik banyak keuntungan dari perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan Uchiha. Tiap bulan, keuntungan yang didapat sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Seperti salah satu keuntungan yang didapat Uzuki, dapat memesan barang dengan jumlah yang diinginkan ditambah potongan harga ekslusif tanpa persyaratan yang biasa kita terapkan pada perusahaan lain,"

"Semuanya akan berjalan lebih mudah dan menguntungkan kedua belah pihak,"

Kalau Hinata adalah perempuan kasar yang tidak tahu malu, saat ini juga dia akan merebut map tersebut dari tangan Itachi dan membacanya keras-keras dihadapan Satoushi. Tapi ini adalah Hinata Hyuuga yang bahkan tak punya keberanian yang cukup untuk melirik Itachi dari sudut matanya.

"Menurutmu?" Itachi bertanya balik, ekspresi wajahnya cukup menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya.

"Saya percaya hal ini akan semakin memajukan perusahaan Uchiha," Uzuki itu tetap gigih meyakinkan Itachi.

Jeda sebentar.

"Apakah Anda sudah membicarakan hal ini pada Fugaku-san? Meskipun dia sudah turun dari jabatannya sebagai direktur, tapi dia tetaplah pemegang saham penting juga,"

Itachi tahu benar Fugaku bukanlah tipe orang yang bertindak sebelum berpikir. Sifatna yang kaku dan tegas malah nyaris terlalu pemilih dan berdiam diri tanpa mau banyak mengambil resiko.

Itachi masih belum bisa menebak apa yang Ayahnya pikirkan.

Hinata menggarisbawahi sesuatu, Itachi sampai membawa nama Ayahnya. Memang Uzuki sudah sejauh apa sampai membawa-bawa nama Fugaku?

"Hanya jalan ini yang bisa kau tawarkan untuk kami? Tidak ada jalan lain?"

Hinata menebak-nebak dalam hatinya, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Jalan apa yang ditawarkan oleh Uzuki sehingga pimpinannya terlihat sedikit bingung dengan pilihan yang ada di hadapannya?

"Ayah Anda sudah setuju, Itachi-san,"

Hinata bisa menyadari Itachi sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Uzuki. Bisa dilihat dari tatapan matanya yang memandang Satoushi tidak percaya meskipun rautnya sedatar kaca gedung putih ini.

"Baiklah perjanjian ini sudah disepakati," Satoushi memutuskan sepihak karena Itachi dari tadi tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi duluan, maaf sekali ada urusan mendadak yang harus segera kami selesaikan,"

Uzuki tidak berani menatap lama-lama Itachi. Sepertinya aura yang menguar dari pria Uchiha itu cukup membuat Satoushi bahwa segera menyingkir adalah hal yang perlu dilakukan secepatnya.

Satoushi berdiri dari kursinya, lalu ajudannya sudah siap menunggu si majikan dan mereka pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Hinata berdua dengan meja yang masih penuh dengan makanan yang masih menggoda untuk disantap.

Hinata memilih memeriksa kembali catatan di notes kecil miliknya, menggarisbawahi apa yang penting sambil sesekali menyisipkan anak rambutnya yang jatuh ke belakang telinga.

Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya, membaca berkas-berkas tersebut sambil diam-diam memperhatikan apa yang sedang Hinata lakukan. Melihat bagaimana alis Hinata yang berkerut, matanya yang serius menatap lembaran kertas di hadapannya dan tangannya yang bergerak-gerak mencoret hal yang tak perlu.

Itachi tersenyum pelan. Tangannya bergerak mengambil map agar isinya tidak dibaca oleh Hinata. Gadis itu hanya perlu melakukan tugasnya, tidak perlu membaca isi mapnya.

"Hinata-san, kenapa kau tidak menikmati dulu makanan disini? Uzuki-san sudah pulang, dan kita masih punya waktu yang cukup sampai jadwal yang sudah ditentukan,"

Penawaran Itachi ditanggapi Hinata dengan selukis senyuman ikhlas. Bahunya yang sedari tadi terasa kaku, tiba-tiba melemas, membuat Hinata merasa dia kembali ke dunianya, bukan dunia asing yang tadi tak dikenalnya.

Itachi hanya terdiam sejenak, tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Terimakasih Itachi-san," raut wajah Hinata yang alami berbinar bahagia, "Anda terlalu baik terhadap orang bawahan seperti saya..."

* * *

Bukan sekedar formalitas, Itachi mengantar Hinata sampai ke apartemennya. Asalnya Hinata akan menggunakan kereta sebagai transportasi pulang. Tapi sebagai pria dan atasan yang baik Itachi tidak menerima penolakan atas penawaran pada Hinata.

Itachi menarik tuas rem dan mobil berhenti. Mereka sudah sampai di parkiran apartemen Hinata. Si gadis Hyuuga melepas sabuk pengaan begitu juga dengan Itachi.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya, Hinata-san," suara berat milik Itachi masih membelai lembut pendengaran Hinata, "Kuharap kau juga bisa ikut menemaniku di acara yang lain,"

Kuharap? Hinata tidak salah dengar. Itachi sendiri yang menyatakan bahwa dia mengharapkan Hinata untuk menemaninya. Iya, Hinata bukan orang lain.

"Selamat malam,"

Penutup yang sempurna untuk acara yang sempurna. Semuanya berjalan jauh lebih baik dari yang ia harapkan.

"Terimakasih Itachi-san,"

Itachi yang seperti ini jauh terasa mudah untuk digenggam, yang membuatnya merasa nyaman, terlihat lebih ramah dan terasa bahwa inilah sisi Itachi yang sebenarnya.

"Terimakasih banyak..."

* * *

Keesekokan harinya, kejadian tadi malam terasa seperti mimpi indah yang tak punya akhir.

Semua kebahagiaan yang selalu Hinata harapkan mengalir tidak berhenti.

Adiknya sehat, tempat tinggal yang layak, pekerjaan yang sempurna, teman yang baik dan atasan yang ramah.

Setiap kali Hinata berpapasan dengan Itachi, gadis itu memang tidak pernah menundukkan wajah. Tapi rona merah tidak pernah absen dari wajahnya.

Sulit sekali melupakan ucapan selamat malam yang begitu berkesan. Semakin berusaha melupakan, semakin kuat otak mengingat.

Dimulai dari jari-jari Itachi yang panjang, bulu matanya yang lebat dan bola matanya yang pekat.

Hanya Hinata masih penasaran, apa yang ada diantara Uzuki dan Itachi.

Karin dan Kiba tidak pernah lupa menggodanya habis-habisan. Setiap hari selalu saja ada yang membuat Hinata tertawa lepas. Bisa dari kekonyolan Kiba dengan printernya. Ataupun Karin yang seringkali melakukan praktek tebar pesona kepada pegawai pria—yah Hinata tahu itu semua hanya untuk hiburan.

Semuanya jadi terasa ringan dan menyenangkan. Anggapan bahwa pekerjaan yang semula terasa berat dan menjadi beban perlahan-lahan mulai hilang.

Apalagi, ada kemajuan signifikan dengan tuan atasan yang rupawan. Hubungannya tidak lagi membosankan dan antara 'Uchiha-san' dan 'Hyuuga-san'. Tapi sekarang menjadi 'Itachi-san' dan 'Hinata-san.'

Dulu dia takut sekali bicara dengan Itachi, hanya berani menatap dari kejauhan. Sekarang, dia bisa bicara tanpa gugup dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengan Itachi. Frekuensi mereka bertemu sejak acara makan malam itu juga jadi meningkat.

Hinata tidak perlu lagi susah-payah lagi hanya untuk melihat Itachi tersenyum.

Dari celah pintu yang terbuka, Hinata bisa melihat dua sosok pria ada di dalam ruangan. Satu Itachi dan satunya lagi dia belum pernah melihat wajah pria itu. Dengan ketukan pelan di pintu, Itachi berhenti bicara pada lawan bicaranya.

"Hinata-san, masuk saja,"

"U-um, permisi," Hinata mendorong kenop pintu dengan folder biru di dalam dekapannya. Seperti biasa, Hinata menumpuk file yang sudah dibukukan secara rapi sesuai dengan permintaan Itachi. Dan seperti biasanya juga, Itachi puas dengan hasil kerja si gadis Hyuuga.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, Itachi-san?" kata Hinata pelan.

Wajah si pria yang ada di sebelah Itachi menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tajam. Hinata tidak suka dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan si pria berkemeja putih itu.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan ini adikku, Sasuke Uchiha," Hinata agak sedikit takjub betapa jauh perbedaan raut wajah antara Itachi dan adiknya, "Dan dia baru saja dipromosikan sebagai Manajer Umum disini,"

Kakak-adik yang berbeda. Sekali lihat saja perbedaannya terlihat begitu mencolok.

Sasuke Uchiha?

"Salam kenal Uchiha-san," Hinata membungkukkan badan, "Mohon bantuannya,"

Oh jadi ini Sasuke yang Karin bicarakan? Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Itachi. Hanya saja, aura yang menyebar diantara mereka sungguh berkebalikan. Jika Itachi menebar keramahan diantara pegawai dan berusaha membuat orang lain nyaman, Sasuke bertindak berlawanan.

Hinata sedikit takut dengan pandangan Sasuke yang mengintimidasi. Tatapannya yang angkuh dan irit bicara cukup membuat Hinata membat peringatan agar berhati-hati dengan orang ini.

Sasuke hanya menbungkukkan badannya, memperkenalkan diri dengan nada datar yang menyebalkan.

Itachi mengembuskan napas pendek. "Sasuke bersikaplah baik disini,"

"Jangan memberi imej buruk padaku di hadapan orang lain, Aniki." Katanya dengan raut wajah antara datar namun sedikit melawan.

"Oh, bukan itu maksudku," Entah kenapa Sasuke mendadak tidak memperlihatkan tampang melawan pada Itachi, "Tetaplah berusaha sebaik mungkin, dan kau mungkin bisa bertanya banyak pada Hinata-san,"

Hinata memilih diam saja menunggu apa lagi yang akan dikatakan oleh Itachi. Pantas saja Karin seperti memuja-muja pada Sasuke. Tipikal sekali orang yang banyak dikejar-kejar perempuan.

"Hinata-san, seperti yang kuberitahukan sebelumnya, akan ada representatif dari Suna Industri, sebagai perwakilan dari Uchiha aku berniat mengirimkan Sasuke dan denganmu."

O-oh, Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Hinata baru tahu bahwa Itachi berani mengirimkan pengganti untuk Suna Industri. Setahu Hinata, Suna Industri termasuk perusahaan yang dipercaya.

"Aku ada perlu dengan Uzuki dalam banyak hal yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat," Sasuke melirik kakaknya yang sedang bicara dengan sinis, "Maka dari itu aku mohon bantuan kalian,"

Sayang sekali, tak selamanya keberuntungan berpihak pada si gadis Hyuuga. Dia tidak akan pernah tahu sebelum nanti suatu saat dia akan menangisi keputusan Itachi yang satu ini.

**to be continue**

* * *

**Setelah membaca review kalian... ada plothole yg baru kusadari! Dx (pengakuan terlarang) padahal belum ngerti bener sama dunia kerja tapi nekat bener bikin yang beginian. Mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan!**

**HAHAHAHAHA saya ralat deh ucapan saya kemarinnnn... karena yang tau Kagami dikit (banget) dan takutnya pada susah bayangin TT_TT), peran yang seharusnya diambil oleh Kagami jadi diambil Sasuke.**

**Kenapa nggak Gaara? Nggak makasih. Saya nggak mau bikin Gaara menderita. Spesial buat dia, saya mah nggak mau bikin Gaara jadi orang ketiga, saya nggak suka kalau ada Gaara jadi orang ketiga di pairing apapun. Dan saya bertekad kalo ada Gaara, dia jadi peran netral dan always bahagia.**

**Selamat tuan labil (Sasuke) engkau selalu ada di setiap ffku. Huh. Oh iya fict ini gabakal panjang kok :')**

**Review please ^_^**


End file.
